Tragica Diferencia
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Naruto había deseado por mucho tiempo que Sasuke regresara, pero ahora que él esta en Konoha, desea que aquello no hubiera pasado, el Uchiha lo arruinò todo, Sakura desapareció y ambos saben que jamas volvera pero el problema ahora no es ese...sino Tobi..
1. Capitulo Uno Mentirosa

**Capitulo Uno: Mentirosa.**

… _Sasuke-Kun volvió… _

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿acaso, Sasuke…? Debía ser una muy mala broma de Ino…

_Una muy desagradable… _

¡No se que hiciste Sakura-chan, pero Sasuke-teme ha regresado! – se escuchó el grito del rubio, Sakura bajó la mirada y luego volvió a levantarla…

Sakura.- Sakura solamente le veía, se aferró aún más a la mano de Naruto, el rubio se dio cuenta y le miró de reojo.

Sasuke-Kun…- contestó la pelirrosa.

PUF

¡Lamento la tardanza…! – ese era Kakashi, quien aparecía justo a tiempo.

¡Es usted un desobligado, Kakashi-sensei! –gritaba el rubio mientras soltaba la mano de Sakura y se dirigía hacia su maestro, solo para seguir discutiendo…

¿Por qué…? ¿por qué? –preguntó la muchacha mientra le veía directamente, Sasuke seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante, que le había caracterizado desde antes de que se fuera.

…- pero él no contestó, ya sabía el moreno a que se refería la ojijade.

"_No regreses" _– recordó lo que le había pedido.

Se me dio en gana.- contestó al fin, mientras se daba la media vuelta, Sakura soltó un suspiro, era mejor no darle mucha importancia, pero aún así, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber el motivo, por el cual había vuelto "el vengador"

Vio a Kakashi saludar a Sasuke, Naruto estaba más que feliz, ella sonrío y volvió a liberar un suspiro, si Naruto era feliz, ella también lo sería…

¡Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan y yo somos novios! –escuchó el grito de Naruto, Sakura sonrío, estaba a su lado, con la mirada en el suelo y tomada de la mano del chico al que amaba.

Kakashi abrió en son de sorpresa su único ojo visible al escuchar aquello, sonrío bajo la mascara al ver el sonrojo de Sakura, desde hace mucho que no la veía así, estaba feliz por ella, pero esa felicidad se volvió preocupación al ver a Sasuke.

_Tenía los puños cerrados. _

Bien por ti.- respondió secamente mientras veía de reojo a Sakura, la pelirrosa le veía confundida, preguntándose por qué le veía de esa forma.

Bien chicos ¡vamos a festejar a Ichiraku's Ramen! –exclamó el muchacho, Sakura le acompañó mientras Sasuke y Kakashi le seguían a paso lento.

Me eh enterado de que Sakura fue a buscarte…- rompió el silencio, el maestro, Sasuke solamente veía la espalda de Sakura en la lejanía.

Hm.- fue su típica respuesta, Kakashi le miraba de reojo cuando le puso la mano en el hombro.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado… no interfieras en la relación de Sakura y Naruto.- sentenció el Ninja Copia, Sasuke le miró, su maestro hablaba en serio.

…¿y que te hace pensar que haré semejante estupidez? –preguntó el muchacho tan frío como siempre.

No pensaría en algo como eso, si no hubiera visto tus puños fuertemente cerrados… al escuchar aquella noticia, de verdad Sasuke… olvídate de Sakura.- aconsejó el peligris mientras aceleraba el paso, Sasuke se fue quedando poco a poco a tras…

Kakashi seguía con su camino cuando…

Jamás.- escuchó la seca y fría voz de su alumno, se giró y apreció como Sasuke activaba su Sharingan.

Sasuke…

Antes muerto…- volvió a murmurar mientras pasaba por su lado…

Kakashi quedó en silencio, con la sorpresa emanándole por el único ojo visible…

Sasuke.- murmuró Kakashi mientras cerraba su ojo y volvía a abrirlo, para luego continuar con su paso.

Sakura reía felizmente, al parecer Naruto le había contado otra de sus anécdotas junto con Jiraiya…

¡el ero-sennin cree que no me doy cuenta… pero es así, Sakura-chan! – comentaba Naruto ante la risilla de Sakura, Sasuke se había sentado a lado de Naruto y Kakashi a lado de Sakura, la feliz pareja estaba una a lado del otro…

¡Teme, cuéntanos como fue que decidiste regresar…! – pidió el muchacho, Sasuke dejó el plato de Ramen aún lado y levantó la mirada, Sakura se quedó helada…

Se me dio la gana…- contestó el moreno mientras miraba a la pelirrosa de reojo, Naruto hizo un puchero y volvió su vista a Sakura, continuaron hablando…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura, rápidamente volvió a su semblante feliz, con tan solo escuchar la voz de Naruto, apretó los palillos fuertemente, Kakashi no se perdía aquella escena por nada del mundo…

El Ninja copia se dio cuenta de algo…

Sasuke había vuelto por una razón y sabía cual era esa, o más bien como se llamaba, giró su mirada hacia Sakura, estaba resplandeciente, de hecho, no recordaba a verla visto más feliz que en ese momento, sonrío… sería interesante ver como reaccionaba Sasuke.

Sin saber que todo eso…

_Terminaría en tragedia._

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el crujir de la madera, Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo/rival…

¡que tonto Teme… has roto los palillos…!- se burló Naruto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y en solitario, como siempre, pasó a retirarse, Naruto levantó una ceja mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke y al parecer, Kakashi fue quien leyó sus pensamientos…

ve a hablar con él, Sakura.- pidió amablemente el Ninja Copia, Naruto iba a levantarse cuando Kakashi lo detuvo.

Solo Sakura puede ayudarlo.- le dijo al rubio, quien se quedó en su sitio, para luego mirar por donde se habían ido su amigo y su novia.

No se enteró a que horas o cómo había llegado ahí, en aquel parque donde había empezado su aventura como un vengador…

Recargó su frente al tronco del árbol, preguntándose una y otra vez él por qué seguía ahí, haciéndose daño con algo que jamás imaginó…

Y recordó el momento en que sé dio cuenta de todo, del error que había cometido y de lo que esa chica pelirrosa significaba para él…

_FLASH BACK_

_Le besó… ella le besó._

_Sakura… ¿Qué significó eso? –preguntó Sasuke._

_Sasuke-Kun… Yo… solo quería saber si seguía enamorada de ti.- contestó._

_El silencio se hizo, el viento ululaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras los árboles danzaban al compás del aire. _

_no me interesa… ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó…_

_Solo una cosa más…- dijo ella mientras le veía._

_¿ahora que quieres…?_

_¿volverás algún día a la aldea? –quería saber, necesitaba saberlo igual._

…_Tal vez…- contestó mientras entrecerraba su mirada, todo se le hacía tan extraño ¿por qué tan derepente sentía un frío escalofrío en todo su cuerpo?_

… _Sasuke-Kun…- le llamó al verlo darse la media vuelta, le miró de reojo, ya estaba cansado de tantas estupideces, como él le llamaba._

_¿Qué?_

_No regreses.- escuchó decirle, se quedó tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que ella se había marchado… no quería que regresara… ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¿tanto había cambiado esos dos años? Tenía que saber que le sucedía a esa chica tan fastidiosa… _

_Sonrío de medio lado… _

_Y tomó camino hacia Konoha, pero tenía que llegar primero que ella… le daría una sorpresa. _

_Llegó__ a la aldea en un día, seguro que Sakura no llegaba aún y eso sería bueno, le daría una sorpresa que nunca olvidaría, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le daba ordenes… y menos una fastidiosa como Sakura._

_Pero lo único que encontró fue la peor sorpresa del mundo, jamás se lo esperó, jamás. Tenía a un rubio felizmente escandaloso frente a él, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días, Sakura aún no regresaba ¿le habría pasado algo a la chica? Suspiró mientras acompañaba una vez más a su rubio amigo a la entrada de la aldea…_

_Fue en ese momento cuando se enteró del por qué Sakura le había besado, no lo tenía del todo claro pero…_

_¡Sakura-chan me ha dicho que me quiere, Teme! ¡y antes de irse a buscarte me ha besado! ¡¿Puedes creerlo? – escuchaba que Naruto le decía, estando todavía tras la puerta de la aldea, sentía como el pecho se le comprimía…_

_Así que… ha sido por eso que me ha ido a buscar ¿eh? __**"para comprobar que ya no está enamorada de mí…" – **__murmuró mientras terminaba por pensar lo obvio._

_Y empuñó las manos… _

_Sentía tanto coraje, contra Naruto, por terminar por quedarse con Sakura, con la pelirrosa misma por traicionarlo, por abandonar ese amor que tanto le fastidiaba que le gritara….y con él mismo._

_Por a ver permitido que Sakura, SU Sakura, terminara en brazos de ese Usuratonkashi… de ese Dobe y de ese cabeza hueca. _

_Ahí viene Sakura-chan.-__ escuchó el murmuro de Naruto y para su suerte, el rubio no había escuchado lo que él había susurrado. _

_Y ahí venía, la persona por la cual había regresado, se ocultó tras la puerta al ver a Naruto lanzarse contra Sakura… le daría una sorpresa… ya vería ella… _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y ahora se daba cuenta de la enorme diferencia, recordando lo infeliz que la había hecho, aquella sonrisa que había ignorado no era para nada comparada con una carcajada…

Golpeo el árbol con fuerza…

_Maldito Naruto…_

_Maldita Sakura…_

_Y maldito él mismo…_

y con la frente aún recargada al áspero tronco, dio un puñetazo al costado del árbol, estaba tan furioso, que no podía contener las ganas de golpearlo, a ese, al bastardo de Naruto, deseaba resucitar a Itachi y volverlo a matar ¡él era el verdadero culpable! Por destruir su infancia feliz, por dejarlo en la oscuridad de la soledad y envenenarlo con el sentimiento de la venganza… ajustó los dientes y apretó la quijada… ahora si…

_Ahora si lo había perdido todo._

¿estás bien, Sasuke-Kun? – abrió los ojos de un golpe pero no se apartó del árbol.

Su dulce voz había calmado su ira, como siempre lo había hecho, recordó aquella noche cuando se enfrentó a los del sonido, cuando inconcientemente activó el sello al verla toda golpeada… al ver su maltratado y corto cabello… sonrío sin que ella lo notara.

_Ahora lo comprendía todo…_

Siempre había estado enamorado de ella…

_Siempre._

¿Sasuke-Kun? –escuchó nuevamente su nombre, no podía negarlo, no podía dejar de llamarlo así, más que cariño era costumbre por nombrarlo de aquella manera.

Lárgate.- escuchó la ronca voz de Sasuke, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, mirando su ancha espalda.

¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-Kun? – preguntó y ahí iba de nuevo a llamarle de esa forma…

Déjame solo.- pidió a la chica.

Ya has estado demasiado solo ¿no crees, Sasuke…?

¡Deja de llamarme así maldita mentirosa! – se volteo, sus orbes negros habían perdido el oscuro color, siendo sustituidos por uno rojo sangre, Sakura se estremeció y dio un paso a tras…

Sasuke…- pero se interrumpió al sentir la fría mano de Sasuke en su cuello y un rasposo árbol golpear su espalda…

Cállate… cállate Sakura…. Deja de llamarme así… ¡deja de fingir que sientes cariño por mi….! –otra vez gritaba, Sakura estaba tan sorprendida…

Yo… yo no soy ninguna mentirosa…- logró decir… Sasuke la sujetaba por el cuello pero no hacía presión.

Claro que lo eres… ¡dijiste que me amabas, rogaste por que me quedara, luego por que te llevara, juraste que me harías feliz…dijiste…!

¡BASTA! –ahora la furiosa era ella, y vio sus orbes verdosos.

Basta.- volvió a repetir, Sasuke no la soltó a pesar de que sentía como la chica temblaba.

Sakura…- nombró secamente.

¡te amaba, te amaba tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ti! ¡incluso mi vida y mi lealtad a la aldea! ¡ ¿y que hiciste tú? ¡NADA! ¡No sé que te pasa, no me interesa! ¡tu jamás hiciste nada para conmigo… jamás me trataste bien, siempre fue como una fastidiosa, molestia y debilucha! ¡ ¿Qué hiciste para alimentar el amor que te tenía? ¡NADA!...ahora no me vengas con estas tonterías, amo a Naruto… y tú ahora pasas a ser solo Sasuke-Kun, mi amigo y compañero de equipo… - y suspiró, había descargado toda su ira, todo ese sentimiento que sobraba dentro de su corazón y respecto a Sasuke, este solamente se limitaba a verle anonadado.

… creía que… me esperarías.- susurró, Sakura lo tomó por la muñeca y deshizo su agarre del cuello, dejando caer su brazo pesadamente.

Pues ya vez que no fue así…- y se dio media vuelta…y se fue.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Bueno aqui les Presento la continuacion del One-Shot, espero de verdad que les haya gustado este primer capitulo... y sin mas que añadir a parte de las Gracias... !<strong>


	2. 2 El error de Naruto

**Capitulo Dos: El error de Naruto.**

Neji escuchaba el llanto de su prima, y a través del escaso espacio de pared-puerta podía ver sui espalda convulsionándose por el llanto, el Hyuuga sabía que Hinata estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto y enterarse de la relación que mantenía recientemente con la Haruno le había hecho trisas el corazón.

Pero también sabía que Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura y que está lo estaba de Sasuke ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente? Y lo más curioso… ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha volvió tan de repente?

Suspiró y abrió la puerta, vio a Hinata girarse rápidamente, sus blanquecinos ojos cristalinos por tanta lagrima… pobre Hinata, no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que estaba sufriendo… ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

- Hinata-sama.- le llamó y sin saber como, Hinata ya estaba abrazándolo por el pecho.

- ¡Neji Onee-san! –gritó la muchacha, el castaño solo sentía las lagrimas en su pecho, frías y en gran cantidad, solo se limitó a abrazarla y escuchar su llanto.

Cerró los ojos, quemando cada una de sus neuronas solo para pensar en lago que pudiera ayudar a Hinata, con su dolor… con esa tristeza que comenzaba a llenar su corazón… esta vez no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla y escucharla…

- ¡¿por qué? ¡ ¿Por qué Sakura-san? ¡Ella siempre lo ignoró, lo trataba mal… se burlaba de él...! ¡Por qué Sakura-san? ¡¿Por que la Eligio a ella? – gritaba la joven desesperadamente, claro, había perdido la oportunidad de conquistar al amor de su vida…

Y por más cruel que se escuchara, Neji solamente se limitó a decir lo que era lo mejor…

- por qué tú siempre actuaste como una cobarde…- murmuró Neji, sintió el cuerpo de Hinata tensarse, sabía que aquello le había dolido.

- Neji Onee-san…- le nombró.

- Si tú… hubieras actuado antes de que la Haruno… tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes… pero siempre te ocultaste tras un árbol o un póster, siguiendo al Uzumaki por todos lados… Sakura-san no tiene la culpa, ni Naruto… solo Hinata-sama es culpable de su dolor, de a ver perdido lo que más quería…

Y eso era lo que Neji creía, lamentablemente, había cierto moreno con rojiza mirada, que no creía lo mismo… No creía ser el culpable de su pérdida… y ahora, entre el bosque y entre golpe y golpe contra un viejo árbol…

Pensaba que hacer… como separar a Sakura de Naruto y hacer que volviera a él…

Era Cruel, por qué Naruto era su amigo, pero antes de amigo, era su…

_Rival…_

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó el último del Clan Uchiha.

Hinata logró calmarse, pero su tristeza no se borraba de su mirada… su dulce mirada tierna e inocente, Neji empuñó las manos, sabía que su querida prima no volvería hacer la misma… jamás.

_Tenía que hacer algo… _

Ayudaría a Hinata hasta la última consecuencia, hasta la última…

Sakura se había despedido con un tierno beso en los labios, de Naruto, Tsunade los vio desde la torre, sonrío, desde hace mucho que no veía a su alumna tan feliz… bien por ella.

Pero esa sonrisa se fue a la basura al ver al Hyuuga acercarse a Sakura, le vio mover los labios, Sakura le siguió ¿A dónde iban? Suspiró, sabía que algo tenía que ver Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura se encontraba en el parque, Neji quería hablar con ella en un lugar privado y ahí estaba ya… en el parque solitario de siempre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Hyuuga-san? –preguntó la pelirrosa, Neji, como siempre, mantenía un gesto de tranquilidad que desesperaba a cualquiera.

- Es sobre Naruto y tú… y también Hinata-sama.- Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de la chica, sabía de sobra que… ella siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto ¿pero que quería que hiciera? Hinata jamás dio su primer paso y ella no estaría dispuesta a esperar a cuando se decidiera y ver cómo perdía a Naruto.

- No tengo nada que decir al respecto…

- Hinata-sama… tú siempre supiste que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto… pero aún así y a pesar de que era tú amiga… tú…

- ¡Detente! Yo sé que eh hecho daño a Hinata… pero ella jamás hizo nada… y no iba a esperar a que se le declarara a Naruto y ver perdido mi oportunidad con él…

- Ella tenía más derecho…- le interrumpió Neji, tan calmado como siempre.

- Nadie tiene más derecho que otros, Hyuuga-san… ni yo, ni ella…

- ¿y ahora que va hacer Hinata? Dime Haruno… ¿con que cara serán capases tú y ella, mirarse a los ojos…?

- Con la misma mirada de siempre…

- Entonces eres cruel… - le volvió a interrumpirla.

- No es verdad… no voy a sufrir durante mi relación con Naruto, atormentándome con eso… Yo… yo amo a Naruto…

- Eso mismo decías del Uchiha… ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿ya lo desechaste…? – el tono de voz del castaño había cambiado y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse atacada…

- No tengo por que responder a eso… tú no eres nadie para juzgarme… Yo ya olvidé a Sasuke-Kun… estoy segura que Hinata también lo…

- Eres más estúpida de lo que creí, entonces… Hinata no conoce más amor que el que siente hacia Naruto…- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido, ahora por ella.

- ¡TU ERES EL ESTUPIDO! ¡no me conoces! ¡yo tampoco conocía otro amor que no fuera el que tenía por Sasuke-Kun! ¡No intentes proteger a Hinata…!… ella al menos te tiene a ti… pero yo no, a mi nadie me advirtió de la crudeza del corazón de Sasuke… a mi nadie me protegió del dolor amoroso… y si no te importa… tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que hablar de Sasuke-Kun y de Hinata… ella es mi amiga… y lo que le eh hecho…no tiene nombre… lo siento.- y se dio la media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a un sorprendido Neji.

- _"¡yo tampoco conocía otro amor que no fuera el que tenía por Sasuke-Kun! ¡No intentes proteger a Hinata…!… ella al menos te tiene a ti… pero yo no, a mi nadie me advirtió de la crudeza del corazón de Sasuke… a mi nadie me protegió del dolor amoroso…" – _las palabras de la Haruno le habían llegado, cerró los ojos, cometió un error al juzgar a la chica… 

_Maldita seas Neji…_

Pensó para si…

Hinata se puso de pie, seguía sollozando, pero tenía que hacer algo antes que otra cosa.

Hablar con Naruto y hacerle entender que era ella, la mujer que más lo amaría, que era ella la que lo haría feliz…

Que había cometido un error al escoger a Sakura…

Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku's Ramen, de nuevo… siendo ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando y a lo que pasaría… que el regreso de Sasuke no traería nada más que dolor y lagrimas para Sakura y para él mismo… pero esto. Nadie más lo sabe.

Sakura entró a su departamento, había sido huérfana desde siempre, pero nada le importaba… se había criado sola, así como Naruto, pero a diferencia de su novio, este tenía al tercero y ella no tuvo a nadie… ahora el mundo se le caía encima…

Hinata…

¿Cómo fue que no pensó en ella?

¡ ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Siempre pensaba en la felicidad de sus amigos antes que la de ella ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué actuaba como una masoquista? ¿Por qué?

Por qué siempre creyó que Sasuke se fijaría en ella, por ser una buena persona… y ahora resultaba que no era así, ahora que lo rechazaba y que el amor que había sentido alguna vez se había esfumado como espuma de mar… ahora si correspondía a un amor ya inexistente…

Maldita la hora en que Sasuke se atravesó en su camino, maldito él día en que decidió buscarlo para demostrar la falta de interés que sentía…

Una fuerte tormenta amorosa se avecinaba…

Y estaba más que segura… que sería ella la perdedora de todo eso…

Se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, sentía su pecho convulsionar y la falta de aire comenzaba hacerse presente… ¿desde cuando se había convertido en un imán de problemas? ¿En atracción del dolor?

Y así, triste, desolada y llorosa… se quedó dormida…

Quedando inmune en las manos de Sasuke, por qué el plan del Uchiha arremangaría todo lo que ella sentía hacia Naruto y él… la amistad que solo podía entregarle a Sasuke…comenzaba a tambalearse en una delgada cuerda…

Naruto se dirigía hacia su departamento, estaba feliz, estar con Sakura como algo más que amigos era algo que no se esperaba, ahora, siempre se mostraba sonrojado…

_Estaba enamorado…_

- Na…Naruto-Kun…- escuchó la débil voz de Hinata a sus espaldas, se giró y le miró…

- Hinata-chan…- pero se interrumpió al verla en aquel estado, por Kami que le veía su cuerpecillo temblar, se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió sobre los hombros, la ojiperla se quedó inmóvil.

- Na…Naruto-Kun… necesito...ha…hablar contigo.- hablaba la joven tímidamente… Naruto le sonrío.

- Claro Hinata-chan… ¿de que?

- Pero…pero aquí no.- respondió la chica.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al puente aquel, donde tanto esperaba junto a Sakura y Sasuke a su maestro, el sol se ocultaba y la escena se veía preciosa…

Hinata volteó a verle y él a ella…

- Naruto-Kun… has cometido un error… un grave error.- escuchó con asombro lo que Hinata le decía ¿Qué había cometido un error? ¿respecto a que cosa? ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata?

**Todo eso y más… en el proximo capitulo…. ¡JA NE! PUF**


	3. 3 Doble Traicion

**Capitulo Tres: Doble traición.**

- Naruto-Kun… has cometido un error… un grave error.- escuchó con asombro lo que Hinata le decía ¿Qué había cometido un error? ¿respecto a que cosa? ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata?

Todo y eso y mucho más, se preguntaba el rubio, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, tomó a Hinata por los hombros y le sonrío…

- No sé de que error me hablas, Hinata-chan.- respondió el rubio.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Naruto-Kun! ¡no debiste escoger a Sakura-san! –gritó la peliazul, Naruto quedó tan perplejo que no supo que hacer.

- Hinata-chan…

- ¡ella siempre se burló de ti… siempre ponía a Sasuke-Kun antes que a ti… siempre te maltrató…! ¡Yo te hubiera hecho mucho más feliz que ella! –gritó la Hyuuga, para Naruto…

El mundo cayó en un silencio espeluznante… ¿Qué había dicho Hinata? ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

- Hinata-chan yo…

- ¡Yo te amo, Naruto-Kun! ¡Yo siempre te admiré a escondidas! ¡siempre te seguí a todos lados, esperando que algún día voltearas a verme…siempre quise ser como tú… nunca te rendías y no temías a nada…POR ESO TE AMO! ¡por eso, escoger a Sakura-san es un error que estás cometiendo…!- Y guardó silencio, sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de ajustar sus puños, Naruto estaba tan sorprendido como Hinata ¿Qué estaba haciendo, que estaba haciendo?

- …Hinata-chan…- pero se interrumpió al verla darse vuelta y salir corriendo ¿Qué había hecho?

Ahora comprendía todo, la cantidad de veces que sentía una mirada sobre él, cada vez que salía, era Hinata, su dulce voz deseándole lo mejor, era Hinata…

Hinata y solo Hinata…

Sintió algo en el pecho, algo que no logró descifrar… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sonrío tristemente… entre todas las personas a la que menos daño quería hacerle era a ella…

A Hinata…

Pero ya el daño estaba hecho ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Incluso Sasuke estaba raro ¿sería por Sakura y lo de él? Seguramente así era…

Había traicionado a dos personas a las que más quería… las había traicionado, pero Sasuke siempre había ignorado a Sakura, entonces por…

Y cayó en cuenta, Sakura había ido a buscar a Sasuke para comprobarlo… antes de estar con él, quiso saber si seguía amando a Sasuke…

Empuñó las manos… Sakura y él… solo habían traído desgracia con su noviazgo a dos personas que querían mucho…

La mañana llegó y no pudo dormir del todo bien, con la confesión de Hinata había sido suficiente para no dormir, al menos estaban de vacaciones… suspiró al levantarse y quitarse ese ridículo gorro con el que siempre dormía, le echó un vistazo y sonrío tristemente…

Tenía que hablar con Sakura.

Tal vez y Hinata tenía razón… quizá había cometido un error con Sakura…

Sasuke se encontraba en el puente, Naruto le había citado ahí, se preguntaba para qué… se recargó al barandal, observando el agua correr por el río…

- ¿Teme? –escuchó la voz del rubio y se giró para verle… algo sucedía, la mirada de Naruto reflejaba cansancio y solo eso…

- Hm… ¿Qué pasa Dobe? –preguntó el muchacho, Naruto se acercó a él y se detuvo a su lado.

- …¿Qué sientes por Sakura-chan? – preguntó sin más ni mas, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

- Naruto…- reclamó el muchacho.

- Dímelo… dí ¿estás enamorado de…Sakura-chan? –preguntó tristemente, como un desgarrado susurro…

Sasuke bajó la mirada, su oscuro cabello cubrió la mayor parte de su rostro, recargó sus brazos en el barandal y sobre estos, su cabeza.

- Si.- Naruto sonrío tristemente al escucharlo.

- Gracias, Sasuke…- el moreno se levantó de prisa, con la mirada perpleja ¿para eso le había llamado, para preguntarle eso… que pensaba hacer su amigo…?

Naruto ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, dejándolo solo…

Pero aún así, aunque Naruto lo hubiera sorprendido con semejante pregunta, no daría marcha a tras… sea como sea… recuperaría el amor de Sakura…

Envió a un clon a seguir a Naruto, mientras Sakura se encontraba en el hospital…

La joven vio a Naruto aparecer como si nada y como si en la tarde nada hubiera pasado, sonrío y se acercó a Naruto para darle un tierno beso, pero el rubio la detuvo, cosa que se le hizo extraño a la pelirrosa…

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la muchacha.

- Sakura-chan… necesito hablar contigo… a las ocho, en el parque… - y así como apareció, desapareció… Sakura cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiró ¿de que quería hablar Naruto con ella?

_Su novio era raro…_

Y no le dio importancia…

_Gran error._

Se encontraba frente a la banca donde habían encontrado a Sakura, hace dos años… había pasado ya unos días desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea…y otro días desde que Sakura y él se hicieron novios, se sentó en la fría banca y recargó su cabeza en sus manos… había traicionado a dos personas que quería mucho…

A Sasuke y a Hinata….

¿Y que pasaba con Sakura? ¿Qué no la amaba más que a nadie en la vida? ¿Entonces, por qué pensaba en terminar con ella? ¿Por Hinata, por Sasuke… o por qué tenía miedo de lo que ella sentía por su amigo? Tenía que saber si Sakura aún seguía amando a su amigo, pero… tenía que confiar en Sakura… creía en ella ciegamente pero… ¿por qué sentía eso…? No… no confiaba ni en Sakura ni en Sasuke, pero en cambio… los quería demasiado, pero ese sentimiento se había debilitado ante la desconfianza… sin saber que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de eso.

Salió del hospital, miró el reloj de pulsera y se dispuso a ir a la cita de Naruto, algo estaba pasando… ¿Por qué ese sentimiento que Neji le sembró no dejaba de incomodarla?

Hinata

Ese nombre volvía a ella como piedra, golpeándole la cabeza y el corazón, le había herido y lo sentía de verdad que si…

Pero amaba a Naruto con tantas fuerzas, que no podía permitir que por la amistad que sentía por la Hyuuga, lo arruinara todo… estaba segura, amaba a Naruto más que a nadie en la vida…

Se detuvo en medio del parque, Naruto no estaba por ningún lado y estaba segura que había entendido lo que el rubio le había dicho, segura de que era ahí donde la había citado su novio.

- Sakura-chan.- escuchó la voz de su novio, soporto y se acercó a él…

Naruto se acercaba al lugar acordado, sentía como el pecho le temblaba… todo era por Hinata y Sasuke, dejaría en paz a Sakura para que su amigo fuera feliz y se dedicaría a que Hinata fuera feliz, se lo debía… ella siempre lo había apoyado, Sakura no…

Sakura no merecía su amor… Hinata si…

Pero Sakura tampoco merecía sufrir…

- seguro que no le importará, después de todo… está enamorada de Sasuke-teme.- se lamenta el chico mientras pateaba una pequeña roca.

Sentía sus fríos labios sobre los de ella… ingenua…

Lo amaba tanto, no quería alejarse de él nunca, nunca… estúpida…

No permitiría que Sasuke interfiriera entre ella y Sasuke…Imbécil…

Esas tres cosas era Sakura, pues… no se había dado cuenta de que había caído en un Genjuutsu… y al que besaba no era Naruto… si no a Sasuke… un Sasuke que había cambiado su apariencia para engañarla, sabía que Naruto se dirigía hacia ese lugar…

Por fin daría fin ese noviazgo al que tanto se oponía. Por que todo eso lo hacía por amor, no importaba si Naruto lo odiaba, no importaba nada más que recuperar a Sakura…. **CONTINUARA… **

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS JE JE JE JE... :)<strong>


	4. 4 Estuvo con Otra

**Capitulo Cuatro: Estuvo con otra. **

Y ahí estaba, un rubio impactado con lo que veía, Sasuke y Sakura, comiéndose a besos, empuñó las manos, sin darse cuenta que la ira y los celos se mezclaban… mientras su iris se rasgaba poco a poco y las puertas que encerraban al zorro comenzaba a sacudirse con violencia…

- ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN! –gritó con furia, Sakura, al escuchar aquel grito, se estremeció, Sasuke sonrío por debajo, y sin darse cuenta, el Genjuutsu se vio disuelto por el chacra del zorro.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó la pelirrosa al darse cuenta, volteo a ver al hombre al que supuestamente estaba besando y ahí estaba… Sasuke sonriéndole…

- Sasuke-Kun…- murmuró la chica para luego voltear a ver a su novio.

- ¡Hinata-chan tenía razón! –gritó el muchacho encolerizado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡espera Naruto no…! –intentó explicarle pero…

- ¡CALLATE! ¡HINATA-CHAN TENIA RAZON, COMETI EL ERROR DE ENAMORARME DE TI….! – aquello fue como una bandeja con agua helada sobre su cuerpo… ¿que Hinata le había dicho que cosa?

- ¡No es lo que tú piensas, Naruto! ¡Sasuke-Kun dile lo que pasó…! –gritó la muchacha, buscando ayuda del moreno.

- Lo siento Teme… íbamos a decírtelo pero…- el muy bastardo… Sakura le miró con los ojos bien abiertos… no podía creerlo.

- Naruto, no…- iba a decir la joven pero…

- … de todas formas iba a terminar contigo, Sakura-chan…- escuchó el murmuro del rubio… y las lagrimas no esperaron para caer, Sakura se lanzó contra el rubio y lo tomó por el brazo.

- ¡Naruto, espera yo no…Sasuke está mintiendo…Naruto, por favor créeme! –pedía la chica, pero fue empujada por el mismo rubio, con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo… la pelirrosa seguía llorando, con más fuerza, más sentimiento… más dolor. Naruto desapareció… dejando a Sakura en el suelo, sentada, llorando….

- ¡NARUTOOOOO! –gritó la muchacha mientras seguía llorando.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, siendo espectador de aquella escena tan deprimente…

- Sakura.- le nombró, pero la chica no le hizo caso, seguía sumida entre el llanto y la tristeza… entre el dolor y la traición…

- Naruto…- le volvió a nombrar, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero los sollozos se atoraron en su garganta… sentía un enorme nudo que le pedía a gritos que lo desatara…

_Sasuke_

Aquel nombre atravesó su cabeza al escuchar su voz… se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas… Sasuke era el culpable… él… él…

El volvía a traicionarla, traicionarla por alejarla de Naruto… por no respetar sus sentimientos…

- eres… eres un bastardo…- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras le lanzaba una asesina mirada, llena con odio, rencor… tristeza, sentimientos puros que jamás había sentido…

- Sakura escúchame yo…- iba a decir pero…

POF

- ¡eres un bastardo…un idiota….TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO UCHIHA! – le abofeteo, al menos se había olvidado de su fuerza descomunal, pero aún así, aquella cachetada había dejado marca… Sakura se fue corriendo, olvidándose de Sasuke…

Naruto le vio en las calles, una desconsolada Hinata, se acercó a ella… ambos no dijeron nada…

- Vamos Hinata-chan… ya me eh retractado de mi error…- a la Hyuuga pareció iluminarle los ojos…

Por entre las calles de la aldea… desapareció un rubio y una ojiperla… Mientras el cielo relampagueaba al son de los llantos de una joven…

No encontró a Naruto, por más que tocara a la puerta no abría nadie, tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado, las cosas no debían acabar así, no podía dejarla ¡ella lo amaba!

_No sabía ni que hacer…_

Le daba los besos que le hubiera dado a Sakura, le dio las caricias que guardaba para su pelirrosa…le ofrecía su cuerpo y su pasión a la mujer equivocada…

_Estuvo con otra a la que no amaba… _

Escuchaba el sonido de cada gota que golpeaba el techo de su departamento mientras hacía mujer a la chica equivocada, nombraba su nombre mientras pensaba en otra persona…

_El dolor te lleva a cometer demasiadas estupideces… _

¿Pero como reaccionar cuando sabes que el de las estupideces y el dolor fue causados por uno mismo?

Experimentó el placer carnal con la persona errónea... mientras su amada Sakura tocaba a la puerta, la escuchaba…. Escuchaba su voz dulce y temblorosa llamándolo…

Pero aún así, no se apartó de Hinata…la besaba… le deseaba un deseo que… dentro de él no era para ella… y si se retractaba causaría más dolor de lo que ya causó…

_Era un idiota…_

Un estúpido sin escrúpulos, así se sentía, sentado en aquella banca donde le abandonó hace años… descubierta al frío y a enfermedades… recargó su cabeza a sus manos… y lloró.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el suelo, una por una, la había perdido, ella lo odiaba ahora y ahora no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera la amistad con Naruto…

Soltó un grito de impotencia, así se sentía, impotente ante aquella situación que comenzaba a destrozarlo…

Nuevamente le hizo daño a la mujer que amaba y no solo eso le bastó, Naruto, su mejor amigo y rival se vio involucrado…

_Eres un bastardo, Sasuke_.

Se repetía mientras seguía llorando…

Kakashi abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejó impactado, una Sakura empapada y con la mirada apagada, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, si no aquellas lagrimas que podía distinguir entre su rostro y la humedad de la lluvia…

_Alguien había hecho llorar a su querida alumna… _

Sakura se lanzó contra su pecho y lo abrazó y lloró aún más de lo que había llorado ya…

Kakashi le pasó a su casa, le cubrió el cuerpo con una manta y volvió a abrazarla…

- Sasuke-Kun… Sasuke-Kun me engañó para que creyera que él era Naruto, y Naruto llegó… se fue… necesito hablar con Naruto.- y se puso de pie, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, se había imaginado lo que había pasado, detuvo a Sakura por la mano y la sentó al sillón de un jalón.

- Te traeré ropa seca… te cambiarás y descansarás… mi habitación está en la primera puerta por el pasillo a la izquierda… Yo me encargaré de lo demás…

- Kakashi No…- pidió la chica, el peligris le miró con su único ojo visible, entendió a la perfección aquel ruego…

_"Por favor no hagas nada a Sasuke-Kun" _

- _"Lo siento Sakura… Sasuke ha ido demasiado lejos"_ –pensó el Jounin mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía del departamento, cerró la puerta y volvió a escuchar el llanto desgarrador de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke caminaba bajo las frías y húmedas calles de la aldea, se dirigía a su departamento cuando vio una sombra frente a él… era Kakashi y no se veía de muy buen humor…

- creí habértelo advertido, Sasuke…- escuchó a su maestro.

- …- no dijo nada, seguro Sakura había ido hacia él…

- ¿por qué tan empeñado a seguir haciéndole daño, eh? ¿No te bastó con abandonarla y humillarla antes de eso? ¿ahora quieres…?

- No lo entiendes…

- ¡cállate! –reprimió el Ninja- ¿un rechazo y te enamoras Sasuke? Tendré que decírselo a la primera jovencita que me encuentre para ver si te enamoras de ella…y así dejas en paz a Sakura y Naruto…- continúo diciendo.

- Yo… yo solo quiero a Sakura.- escuchó el murmullo del joven, bajo la lluvia y el frío podía sentir la tristeza de su alumno…

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el maestro.

- …- pero Sasuke no contestó.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? –volvió a preguntar.

Sasuke le vio serio… sin ningún gesto de emoción en su rostro, luego bajó la mirada al suelo mojado… sabía donde estaba el rubio y con quien…

- revolcándose con la Hyuuga…- contestó de un golpe, Kakashi se quedó atónito… ¿Qué Naruto estaba haciendo que cosa…con la Hyuuga?

- …¿te das cuenta…del daño que has hecho…? – no podía creerlo, su alumno… su casi hijo… ahora el equipo siete estaba verdaderamente separado…y esta vez, para siempre.

Sakura se levantó muy temprano y pasó por Ichiraku's Ramen, compró un enorme tazón y se dirigió al departamento de Naruto, tenía que hablar con él y con un enorme tazón de Ramen sería más fácil, lo sabía…

Pero lo que ignoraba era la sorpresa que se encontraría…

_Estaba nerviosa…_

Pasó por la florería de Ino…

- ¡a ver cuando te pasas por aquí, Sakura! –le gritó Ino desde la tienda.

- ¡Cuando Shikamaru deje de esconderse desnudo entre las flores, puerca! – contestó la pelirrosa, sonriente, Ino se puso colorada y alzo un puño en son de amenza, Sakura soltó una carcajada.

_Pobre ingenua, no sabía lo que le esperaba…. _

Se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada, estaba abierta y se escuchaban susurros, no dijo nada solo entró… despacio y sin que nadie la escuchara.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, una Hinata sonriente y feliz, Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras su rubio cabello caía por su frente…

¿Qué había hecho?

- _"hacer feliz a Hinata-chan…"_ – pensó el muchacho mientras sentía unos brazos cruzar por su pecho… era Hinata quien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- Bu…buenos días… Na…Naruto-Kun.- saludó la chica, Naruto le vio de reojo y sonrío falsamente, tal y como Sai le había enseñado, la Hyuuga notó aquella falsedad y cubrió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, ocultando su desilusión…

- Buenos días Hinata-chan…- saludó el joven…

Sakura se acercó a la habitación de Naruto, la puerta estaba entre abierta… llevaba consigo el tazón de Ramen… ¿Por qué sentía la falta de aire? Abrió la puerta…

Naruto suspiró y soltó una carcajada, nervioso, triste…desilusionado… destrozado… ¿Qué otra emoción faltaba que explicara su tristeza?

Y escuchó el rechinido de la puerta, Hinata levantó la vista, alguien había entrado…

Kakashi corría hacia casa de Naruto, había descubierto que Sakura había salido, sabía en donde estaba, Sasuke se encontró con él y le siguió, algo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de _empeorar._

Sakura le vio con asombro, tristeza, celos e ira mezclados en su mirada, Naruto correspondió aquella mirada con perplejidad, Hinata se cubrió el pecho y se puso colorada…

Mientras el tazón con Ramen caía al suelo y se hacía añicos…

_Como el corazón de Sakura en esos momentos…_

- Sa….Sakura-chan.- escuchó la delgada y temblorosa voz de Naruto.

Hinata vio a Sakura cerrar los ojos, la pelirrosa los entreabrió y una cascada de lágrimas bajó por sus mejillas…

- Gomenasai…- murmuró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Kakashi ya estaba tras ella, al igual que Sasuke… la pelirrosa pasó por el medio de ambos, golpeando el hombro de cada uno…


	5. 5 Sentimientos Traicionados

**Capitulo Cinco: Sentimientos Traicionados.**

Corría tanto como sus pies y energías le permitían, al igual que la desesperación por alejarse de aquel sitio le hacía sentir…

Naruto había ido demasiado lejos, si quería castigarla por lo que había hecho, no tenía por que hacerle sufrir de ese modo…

_¡Se había entregado a otra! _

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! Soltó la ira y la frustración que sentía, golpeo el primer árbol, derrumbándolo a su paso, no sé detuvo, seguía corriendo…. No podía creerlo, Naruto y Hinata… Naruto y Hinata… ¡NARUTO Y HINATA!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – volvió a gritar, un grito lleno de desilusión… y desgarre en el corazón…

_Se detuvo de repente…_

Respiró agitadamente… y entrecortadamente…

- ¡LOS ODIOOOO! – gritó poco antes de clavar su puño en la tierra… el suelo se hizo pedazos ante el contacto poderoso de aquella pequeña mano… y las aves revolotearon ante el escándalo… sintiendo la tristeza de su atacante…

Y su dulce voz se perdió entre los despliegues de las plaquetas terrestres…

Conjuró su Juutsu especial su "Sayonara no Juutsu" el nombre ridículo lo había dado Lee, pero venía bien con lo que esta técnica hacía…

Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cualquier rastro de Chacra de aquel que lo usara…y hasta ahora, solo Sakura podía conjugar aquel Juutsu…

Y fue así como la Haruno desapareció de la faz de la tierra…

Naruto solo tenía puesto solo unos pantalones flojos, Kakashi le había explicado lo que Sakura le había contado… mientras Hinata escuchaba todo desde la recamara, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas… lamentándose por el sufrimiento por el cual debía estar pasando Sakura… y todo era culpa suya…

- lo siento.- escuchó decir a Sasuke, Naruto pasó por su lado y golpeo su hombro con el de él…

- idiota.- murmuró Naruto al pasar por su lado.

Hinata salió de la habitación con un camisón en cima, se lanzó contra el rubio, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

- ¡Naruto-Kun! –lo llamó, sin tartamudear y sin timidez… ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke y menos Naruto supieron como llamar a aquel tono de voz.

Sasuke vio detenerse a Naruto, Kakashi pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente…

- Hinata-chan…- le nombró.

- …no vayas…- ordenó la chica, Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible, estaba sorprendido, Sasuke solo observaba con naturalidad…

- Yo…

- No… ¡anoche la pasamos bien… y ahora vas a ir a buscar a Sakura-san…! ¡No vayas Naruto-Kun, no vayas…! –pidió la chica.

Y Sasuke y Kakashi fueron testigos de cómo el rubio regresaba por donde había venido…

Hinata se aferró a su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente…

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, del verdadero daño que había hecho, Sakura sufría por no estar con Naruto y ahora… con su plan de alejar a Sakura de Naruto, había obligado a su mejor amigo a estar con otra persona…

¿En qué clase de bastardo se había convertido?

Empuñó las manos y se dispuso a alejar a la Hyuuga de Naruto, pero Kakashi le detuvo, negándole con un movimiento de cabeza…

- el daño que has hecho ya es irreversible.- le dijo su maestro antes de desaparecer…

Se giró para mirar a Naruto, este abrazaba tiernamente a la muchacha, mientras sus azules ojos perdían aquella luz que tenía…

- lo siento…- se disculpó mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba… ¿pero que mierda había hecho?

Kakashi se detuvo en el valle del Fin… aún no encontraban nada, Sakura simplemente…

_Había desaparecido…_

Pakkun estaba a su lado, negándole con la cabeza que había cumplido con su búsqueda…

Ino y Tenten se encontraban frente a Tsunade, Hinata ya estaba ahí cuando estas dos llegaron, se habían enterado lo sucedido con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto…

Ino miraba con mala cara a Hinata ¿Quién se iba a imaginar semejante cosa? Pero se relajó, Hinata no tenía la culpa, había rogado a Naruto para que estuviera con ella y lo logró…

_A costa del dolor de Sakura._

- ¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Ino calmadamente.

- Ustedes tres, junto con Kurenai irán en búsqueda de Sakura…- ordenó la mujer mientras pasaba su dura mirada a cada una de aquellas tres… pero fue en Hinata en donde se detuvo, esta solo bajó la mirada…

- ¡¿aún no regresa la frentona? –gritó Ino.

- No… Kakashi la está buscando junto con Sasuke y Naruto… espero que la encuentren pero…- se puso de pie y suspiró.

- ¿pe…pero que? –preguntó Hinata, estaba asustada… después de todo, Sakura se había convertido en su amiga.

- … Sakura creo una nueva técnica de escape… Sayonara no Juutsu (técnica del adiós)

- ¡ ¿Qué? –gritó Ino, Tenten no decía nada, Hinata se cubrió la boca.

- … si Sakura conjugó ese Juutsu… no habrá forma en que la encontremos… jamás.- suspiró de nuevo mientras se daba la media vuelta…

- Tsunade-sa…sama…- llamó Hinata.

- Hm.- contestó la rubia.

- ¿Po…podemos ir con los chicos…? –preguntó la ojiperla.

- Hinata… debes entender mejor que nadie… que Ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi y menos Naruto… están de humor como para verte… deja que las cosas fluyan lentamente… ustedes tres irán a parte… ahora vayan, que quiero volver a ver a mi alumna.- ordenó la mujer, que extrañamente, se encontraba más tranquila de lo normal.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente al detenerse a lado de su maestro, no habían encontrado rastro alguno de Sakura…

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Dónde…? –preguntó el chico pero se vio interrumpido.

- No tengo idea… Pakkun no… no ha rastreado a Sakura… algo no está bien…- contestó el Ninja Copia.

- La encontraremos.- escucharon la voz de Sasuke…, pero lo único que recibió fue una dura mirada por parte de Naruto.

- Tsk, habló el teme.- soltó el chico.

- Naruto…- llamó Kakashi en son de atención.

- Si vas a decir algo a mis espaldas, dímelo en frente, Dobe.- se defendió el moreno, tranquilo, sereno….

- ¡entonces lo haré Teme… por tú culpa Sakura-chan se ha ido… por tu culpa! – y lo señaló nuevamente como el culpable…

- No fue a mi a quien encontró en la cama con otra.- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke se vio levantado por el cuello de su ropa… Kakashi se encontraba frente a él, Naruto estaba en la misma posición.

- ¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¡Tú Naruto, deja de culpar a Sasuke y usa esa energía que tienes para encontrar a Sakura y tú Sasuke… mejor cállate… te advertí que te apartaras de Sakura y no me obedeciste…!

En otras palabras…

_Era él el verdadero culpable._

Si tan solo no hubiera permitido a Sasuke hacerle daño a Sakura, él era el maestro, tenía la obligación de proteger a sus alumnos y no lo hizo, ahora Sakura se había marchado y no había forma alguna de hacerla volver ¿en donde se había metido? **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

><p><strong>¿review?<strong>

:p


	6. 6 Tobi y Sakura

**Capitulo Seis: Tobi y Sakura.**

Había pasado tres días desde que se marchó, no había Naruto, no había Sasuke…

_No había dolor._

Ya no había nada por el cual volver, Naruto le había traicionado con Hinata, Sasuke había desecho su corazón…

Suspiró, tenía que olvidarse de Konoha, no volvería nunca de los nunca, no había nada en esa aldea que la obligara a quedarse.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua, el lugar era hermoso, una gigante cascada rodeada por un hermoso valle, era un lugar secreto, pues los matorrales y los árboles protegían aquel Santuario de la Naturaleza…

El agua fría golpeo se cabello rosado y la piel de su cuerpo, estaba muy helada, pero así le gustaba, la fuerza de la cascada arremetía contra su cabeza… era tan fresca, tan relajante… tan fría y dolorosa…

_Así como ella se sentía._

Levantó la mirada y dejó que el agua helada golpeara su rostro y arrastrara con ella, las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas…

_Naruto. _

¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él? Por más que lo intentaba, la imagen del rubio aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dando un nuevo inicio a su tristeza…

Pasó sus manos sobre su cabello, restregándolo este hacia a tras, se acercó a la orilla y vio que su ropa había desaparecido…

- **_¡Shannaro, mataré al idiota que se ha robado mi ropa…!_**** –** pensó la joven, con violencia al verse en la situación en la que estaba, suspiró… al parecer ya había confirmado una cosa…

_Era un verdadero imán para los problemas. _

- ¡Ey tú, devuélveme mi ropa! –gritó la pelirrosa mientras salía del agua, olvidándose por completo que se encontraba desnuda, al ver una sombra cruzar por entre los matorrales y los árboles, empuñó la mano y dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo…

- ¡AAAAAH! –escuchó el grito de un niño, la joven se alarmó y buscó de donde provenía… ¿y si había dañado a un pequeño inocente? ¿y si lo había matado? ¡Oh, dios, jamás se lo perdonaría!

Se cubrió los pechos y se acuclilló al ver entre el suelo destrozado un bulto envuelto entre una capa con…

¿Nubes rojas…?

Eso le recordaba algo, pero… ¿desde cuando habían niños en Akatsuki…? Se acercó un poco más y vio su ropa a lado de aquel chico, tomó lo que era suyo y se vistió.

Sin percatarse que una mirada rojiza la observaba tras una carilla anaranjada…

- Bonito.- la pelirrosa se sobresaltó aquel escuchar nuevamente la voz de un niño, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel Akatsuki era el dueño de aquella extraña voz… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era un niño bastante desarrollado, un retrasado mental o era solo el producto de un Juutsu…?

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamó la muchacha mientras daba un paso hacia a tras.

- ¡Bonito, bonito, bonito, bonito, BONITOOO…! – gritaba el enmascarado mientras daba vueltas en círculos, agitando las manos…

Bien, la segunda opción era más probable que las otras dos, pero… no era nada lógico que Akatsuki tuviera miembros con deficiencia mental… entonces o una de dos… era un excelente actor o realmente estaba enfermo.

Cubrió sus puños de chacra y se preparó para una posible batalla, ese tipo no le gustaba para nada….

- ¿Quién eres y por qué te llevaste mi ropa? –preguntó la chica, estaba molesta y sin que ella se diera cuenta…

_Se había olvidado del por qué había escapado…_

- Tobi se presenta…- e hizo reverencia ante ella.

- Entonces Tobi… ¡ ¿Por qué te llevaste mi ropa? –gritó la muchacha, pero Tobi no contestó, siguió danzando a su alrededor, gritando "Bonito" la joven se desesperó y le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza…. Dio al blanco.

- ¡AAAH! ¡a Tobi le dolió! –gritó el muchacho.

Sakura suspiró, tenía que marcharse y por lo que sabía, Akatsuki había desaparecido ya… no había rastro de ningún otro…

- "Tal vez este chico encontró la capa de algunos de los miembros y…." – pero detuvo sus pensamientos al ver la mano de aquel "chico" con cuerpo de hombre, pues bien, era demasiada coincidencia que también llevara el anillo de la organización.

- Y entonces el senpai murió, quedando Tobi completamente solo ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Por eso no ha muerto… ¡Papá está muy orgulloso de Tobi! Nee, Sakura-chan…- se despertó de su sueño al escuchar la voz infantil de aquel tipo, suspiró… ¡UN MOMENTO!

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – gritó la joven mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

- Tobi lo sabe todo… todo, todo, todo, toditititititito…- Sakura resopló, estar con ese chico era tan desesperante… le recordaba a…

Cerró los ojos, no podía permitir que las lágrimas volvieran a fuera, tenía que ser fuerte…

_Fuerte._

- eres problemático "como diría Shikamaru" – respondió la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y continuaba con su camino.

Y se dirigía al lugar más lejano que existiera…y si no lo encontraba, lo crearía ella misma…

Y volvió a su lado, ahí estaba ese chico de nuevo ¿Qué estaba pensando? Intentó ver por la única abertura de la mascara y lo único que encontró fue una oscura mirada… tal y como…

_Sasuke tenía… _

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la chica, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a Tobi arrodillado ante ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¡Tobi no quiere quedarse solo, No, no, no! – gritó el chico.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No esperaras que te lleve conmigo! ¿o si?

- ¡SI! ¡Tobi irá de aventura con Sakura-chan!

- Deja de llamarme así…- replicó la muchacha.

- ¿por qué, Sakura-chan? …Sakura-chan se oye bonito, bonito, bonito…- su tono de voz, tan empalagoso e infantil… tan inocente… la chica se quedó seria.

Y **_él_** se preguntaba que había pasado con ella, podía ver a través de sus verdosos ojos tanta tristeza, incluso pudo ver los caminos que las lagrimas habían hecho por sus mejillas, tan claras y profundas…

- me traicionaron Tobi… me traicionaron…- y la última palabra sonó más bien como un susurro, pero él la escuchó…

- Tobi te hará olvidarlo…- soltó el muchacho mientras saltaba a su alrededor.

Y todavía no entendía él por qué la seguía, tenía que reunir a nuevos miembros, pues Konoha y Suna, los habían destruido a todos, si él sobrevivió fue por pura coincidencia y por la fachada en la que se ocultaba…

Pero ahora sus planes se vieron apartados al verla…

_Sakura-chan._

Le vio bajo la cascada y vio esa cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo… _"herida del Kyuubi"_ supuso al verla, pero no contó con que la chica lo descubriera…

Era Bonita, no poseía un cuerpo tan desarrollado, pero el tiempo cambiaría eso, era una niña a su lado… ¿Qué edad tenía él? Ya no lo recordaba, había vivido demasiado tiempo…

Una Aventura, había dicho él… Pero había algo más tras aquella palabra… algo que quería compartir con Sakura-chan…

Traición había dicho ella, si, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía, al menos compartían eso pero… él llenó su corazón con odio y ella… ella solamente escapó de su aldea, supuso que sería de Konoha, aunque su banda no aparecía por ningún lado… y haría que olvidara todo… pues le había escuchado llorar en aquel paraíso… bajo la frialdad de la cascada en la que se había acurrucado… así es, Madara la haría olvidar, si… eso era lo que haría ahora en adelante…

* * *

><p><strong>¿review?<strong>

:p


	7. 7 Beso de Buenas Noches

**Capitulo Siete: Beso de Buenas Noches.**

Naruto miraba por la ventana, habían pasado ya, seis meses desde que Sakura desapareció, se sentía culpable todavía, después de todo, había desconfiado de Sakura y no le permitió que le explicara…

Todo por culpa de los celos de Sasuke, del egoísmo de su compañero y ahora, ambos se habían quedado sin ella, quien sabrá Kami-sama donde estaría esa noche, bajo esa luna llena tan brillante e intensa…

Y respecto a Sasuke, las cosas seguían igual, poco se hablaban, poco se peleaban… ya no era lo mismo sin ella…

_Sin Sakura. _

Ahora estaba con Hinata, no le haría sufrir como lo hizo con Sakura, poco duró su romance con su mejor amiga pero… fueron los días más felices para él…

Kakashi y Sasuke no dejaban de buscar a Sakura, él no podía ir con ellos por órdenes de Tsunade, había insistido tanto en acompañarlos, pero la Hokage se negó a cada una de sus peticiones…

- Te necesitamos en la aldea, muchos de nuestros Ninjas están heridos por causa de su pelea con Akatsuki… ahora ya no hay nada de eso, pero te ocupamos a ti… Kakashi y el Uchiha traerán a Sakura de regreso…- fue lo que le había dicho la mujer, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura antes que alguien más, rogarle por que lo perdonara…

- Sakura-chan.- murmuró, sin darse cuenta que Hinata se encontraba tras él.

Después de todo se había equivocado, Naruto aún no olvidaba a Sakura, bajó la mirada y lloró en silencio, le dolía tanto verlo así y todo por culpa suya, el egoísmo había corrompido toda relación con Naruto, si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada… la amistad que tenía con Naruto hubiera seguido intacta y pura…

_Pero el hubiera no existe, Hinata._

Sasuke y Kakashi llegaron a una pequeña aldea a las afueras del país del agua, el peligris había invocado a sus perros y cada uno de ellos le había informado su fracaso en la misión, suspiró, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Sakura desapareció de sus vidas, su irresponsabilidad como maestro había causado que ella se fuera… miró a Sasuke, inexpresivo, frío… incluso ya no se hablaba con Naruto, tenía que hacer algo y pronto o si no, perdería a sus alumnos.

- ¡LA, LA, LA, LALA…! ¡LAAAA! – Saura soltó la carcajada, ver a Tobi queriendo alcanzar una nota alta era bastante chistoso, sobre todo porqué su voz era bastante desafinada.

- ¡Bravo! –felicitó la pelirosa mientras aplaudía, Tobi hizo una reverencia y volvió a levantarse, le gustaba ver a Sakura-chan feliz… para eso le había acompañado en "Su" aventura.

Pero pronto ese deseo de querer verla feliz, se había transformado en algo más… Algo que no entendía.

Sakura y él habían construido una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, la cual habían tardado un mes en terminar, pero poco a poco fueron transformándola, hasta darle forma a una hermosa casa lo suficientemente calida…

Lo tenían todo, compañía, felicidad… calidez…

Pero Sakura aún no se sentía completa, no se sentía ella misma, pues tuvo que recurrir a un Juutsu para cambiar su color de cabello, sus verdosos ojos quedaron iguales…

- sería demasiado, no soportaría verme como otra persona.- decía Sakura mientras Tobi jugaba con la comida.

- ¡Sakura-chan cocina muy rico…MMMM! – cambió de tema, los oscuros cabellos caían a la mitad de la espalda y sobre un Kimono blanco con estampados de pétalos de Sakura…

- Pues no sabría bien si tú no hubieras escogido los ingredientes…

- ¡Tobi es el mejor! – gritó el chico mientras levantaba las manos.

Y volvió a carcajearse.

- tenemos que ir al pueblo, me necesitan en el hospital…- comunicó la ahora morena.

- ¡Y Tobi te acompañará! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Claro, Tobi me acompañará.- respondió la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

Una vida tranquila y lejos de la violencia…

Lejos de Naruto y de sus amigos, de su maestro, de Sasuke-Kun, de su maestra Tsunade… de todos, pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, por alejarse del dolor… aunque, algunas noches se hacía presente, no pudiendo evitar sollozar…

_Y es que todavía no lo olvidaba. _

Y eso lo sabía **_él _**cada vez que la escuchaba llorar tras las puertas de su habitación, no era suficiente estar con ella y actuar como un retrasado para robarle una sonrisa, era tan hermosa aquella carcajada, lamentaba a verle pedido que cambiara su color de cabello, pero Sakura solo sonrío, dándole la razón…

- _Tobi tiene razón, el mundo es muy pequeño… alguien conocido podría reconocerme…- _y fue él quien pasó sus manos sobre su rosado cabello, transformándolo en un negro intenso, como la noche…

_Y como su mirada… _

- _Tobi siempre tiene razón… dijo papá de Tobi alguna vez, por eso Papá de Tobi está orgulloso de él…-_ fue su respuesta.

- _Si… Tobi siempre tiene razón… también yo estoy orgullosa de Tobi… - _eso no se lo esperó, pero se sintió extraño… con una sincera sonrisa curvando sus labios. 

- _¿pero…que hago con mis ojos? No hay muchas personas que tengan este color… ¿o si?_ – ante aquello solo quiso soltar la carcajada, se vio tan inocente e infantil mientras lo decía y se señalaba la cara…

- _Tobi cree que así debes dejarlos… son Bonitos, Bonitos…Bonitos…- _repitió aquella palabra, reafirmando y volviendo a reafirmar lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

- _Gracias…_- Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pie y salir al porche.

La noche había llegado, hubo muchísima gente en el hospital, especialmente niños y Sakura no había dejado ir a ninguno sin antes revisarlos, por suerte no era nada grave…

- Sakura-chan es muy buena… pero Tobi también es un chico bueno…- había dicho cuando se dirigían a casa.

Tobi también había cambiado de capucha, pero esta solamente era totalmente oscura, había borrado las nubes rojas… ya sabía que ese símbolo era reconocido por todos lados y no quería arruinar su aventura con Sakura-chan.

Y ahora, con la puerta exterior de su habitación abierta, observaba la Luna llena con el rostro descubierto, su corto cabello negro meciéndose con el ligero vientecillo de primavera.

- Pronto florecerán los Cerezos.- murmuró, su voz, ahora en tono normal, ronca… mostraba masculinidad y fuerza…

- ¡Tobi, ven a recoger el cochinero que hiciste en el patio! –gritó Sakura, Madara solo sonrío, era divertido escucharla enojada, se veía tan…

_Y cerró los ojos…_

- ¡Tobi es un chico bueno, él no hace cochinero…! ¡Sakura-chan quiere culpar a Tobi! –contestó, fingiendo voz de niño…

_Pero Madara no contó con algo._

- ¡TOBI! – y la puerta fue recorrida…

Y vio su figura de un hombre frente a la enorme Luna del fondo, con el torso desnudo, y una rojiza mirada que atravesaba la suya…

Ese no era Tobi, pero… su olor…

Ese no era Tobi… No era Tobi pero olía como él…

Si… ese era el Tobi que se ocultaba tras la mascara.

Pero… ¿por qué Tobi poseía el Sharingan, si se supone que…?

Se rascó la cabeza y sonrío a Sakura, estaba sorprendido, la chica era rápida y silenciosa… una ex Kunoichi eficaz… muy eficaz.

- No mires a Tobi así… siente pena.- rompió el silencio, pero aquella voz no pertenecía al Tobi que ella conocía.

- ¿Quién eres en verdad…Tobi-Kun? –preguntó la muchacha, poco antes de sentir los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, su mirada verdosa se mezclaron junto al Sharingan de Madara… sorprendida… ese era el cuerpo de Tobi, más no su actitud.

- Madara…Uchiha…- fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer en sueño…


	8. 8 Y 9

**Capitulo Ocho: Inmune.**

Sasuke y Kakashi llegaron a la aldea más cercana, estaban agotados y necesitaban descansar…

- jamás pensé que Sakura fuera tan escurridiza.- comentó Sasuke.

- Tampoco yo…además, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella… ¿has sentido su fuerza bruta en carne propia? – contestó el Ninja Copia.

- No, pero eh escuchado hablar de eso…

- Hace tiempo, Konoha sufrió un intento de invasión por un grupo de Ninjas renegados… querían asesinar al tercero, pues creían que debía haber solo un Rey… pero un Hokage no es un Rey, ni un Feudal… más bien, el Gobernador de una aldea de Ninja's… Sakura venció a uno de ellos, ella sola y de un solo golpe… Sakura fue sorprendiéndome conforme el tiempo pasaba… hasta que nos enteramos sobre… algo que sus ojos ocultaban…- se interrumpió.

- ¿algo que sus ojos ocultaban…que cosa? – preguntó Sasuke algo curioso.

- Un Kenkei Gen kai…- soltó el Jounin ante la mirada perpleja de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué Sakura, que?

- Unos meses antes de que Sakura fuera en tu búsqueda… Itachi entró a la aldea para llevarse a Naruto… Sakura, por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo… los demás nos enteramos poco después de que la batalla empezara…

- ¿Sakura se enfrentó a Itachi…sola?

- Si y no solo eso…- continuo diciendo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tsunade, Shizune y Yo llegamos antes que los demás y lo que vimos nos dejó sorprendidos…

- ¡Maldita sea Kakashi…no la hagas de emoción! –se desesperó el muchacho.

- Sakura, por alguna razón… era inmune al Sharingan… y solo por eso, estuvo a punto de vencer a Itachi, ya sabes, tú hermano no era nada sin el Sharingan o el Mangekyo…

- ¿estuvo a…a punto de vencer a Itachi?

- Si… no supimos como, pero dos meses después, Tsunade encontró la razón por la cual… el Sharingan no funcionaba con ella, Neji y Hinata intentaron usar su Byakugan contra ella, pero inmediatamente, sus barreras fueron desactivadas… Tsunade nos contó que los ojos de Sakura era otro tipo de técnica visual ¿por qué no es activada como el Byakugan de los Hyuuga o como el Sharingan de los Uchiha…? Hasta ahora no se sabe…

- No puedo creerlo…

- Pues creerlo…no sé por qué me acordé de esto… ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que Sakura está cerca…- murmuró el Jounin mientras sonreía bajo su mascara.

_Y tenían razón, Sakura estaba muy cerca. _

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada frente a la pequeña mesa, tenía un tazón con té, le dio un sorbo y continúo sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Aquel hombre. _

- ¡OHAIO SAKURA-CHAN! – ese era Tobi y con la tasa frente a ella, sonrío, cosa que Tobi no se percató de ello.

- Buenos días, Tobi-Kun.- saludó la muchacha mientras dejaba la tasa en la mesa.

- ¡Hoy es un bonito, día! ¿Ne, Sakura-chan?

- Si, es un bonito día…- se puso de pie.

- ¿Sakura-chan? –llamó el muchacho.

- Tobi… no tienes que seguir fingiendo… ¿o debo llamarte…Madara-Kun?

Tobi se quedó en silencio… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que…? Pero si él… él la había inducido dentro del Sharingan para que olvidara lo que vio…

- no te mates pensando en algo que no vas a poder explicarlo, Madara-Kun…(risilla) mi técnica especial me hace inmune a toda barrera sanguínea...así que… es esa la única explicación que encontrarás.- respondió la joven, sabiendo lo que el chico se estaba preguntando.

- ¡MOU! ¡Tobi ha perdido! – gritó el muchacho tristemente.

- (carcajada) ¡SI Y SAKURA HA GANADO, GANE! ¡eh descubierto la identidad de Tobi! –se regocijo ante su Victoria ¿y a estos dos que le pasaba?

Se suponía que Sakura debería estar sorprendida, se había topado con otro Uchiha… pero eso pertenecía a un segundo plano para ella.

- entonces… háblame sobre tú técnica especial…- Sakura sonrío, esa voz ya no era de Tobi, ahora estaba charlando con Madara.

- NO…

- ¿Eh? – aquel gesto si salió como algo de él, un sonidito como si fuera un niño pequeño…

- (risilla) No te lo diré… Madara-san…

- Madara-Kun suena mejor…- corrigió casi de inmediato.

- ¿Oh? Está bien Madara-Kun…

- ¡Ne, Sakura-chan dime como es que eres inmune a mi Sharingantititititito…! – la voz de Tobi volvió, la joven se carcajeaba al sentir como Tobi/Madara le jalaba el Kimono, rogando que le dijera su secreto.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Qué me darás a cambio? – preguntó Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, orgullosa de tener a un Uchiha rogándole por algo… y es que ese Madara era tan diferente a Sasuke o a Itachi… sin saber el daño que había causado a su propio Clan.

_Pero esa es otra Historia… _

- ¡Un besototototote, Tobi le dará a Sakura-chan un besototototote! – quería saber, como era que esa chica no había caído en la influencia de su Sharingan.

- No… ya me diste uno anoche…. ¡la mascara, quítate la….! – pero se interrumpió, pues aún no había terminado de decir lo que quería, cuando Madara dejó al descubierto su rostro, la joven sonrío.

- ¿ahora, vas a decirme? - y de nuevo era él, Sakura se sentó frente a él, observándole el rostro…

Era tan apuesto, no tenía ni un parecido a Sasuke o a Itachi, pero el Sharingan que le había mostrado lo unía a Sasuke como un familiar, sonrío…

Se acercó a él por un lado, recargando su cuerpo en la mesa, Madara solo sintió la calida respiración de la chica en su oído…

- No… lo… sé…- contestó la joven para después soltar una carcajada.

- ¡NO! – exclamó Madara desilusionado ¿Cómo que no lo sabía? Eso no era posible…

- En verdad, no tengo ni idea… me enfrenté a Itachi Uchiha una vez… intentó internarme en el Mangekyo y no lo logró, poco después Tsunade nombró a mis ojos como un nuevo Kenkei Gen Kai.

- Mou, Sakura-chan eres muy cruel con Tobi… ¡Tobi te castigará! – y se puso de nuevo la mascara y salió tras ella, Sakura salió de la casa corriendo, entre risa y risa, no podía creerlo…

Sus penas desaparecían cada vez que Tobi aparecía, diciendo incoherencias o alguna otra cosa, tal vez su inocencia mezclada con algo de misterio le hacía sentirse bien, como en esos momentos ¿Un Uchiha fingiendo ser alguien….? Bueno, eso no lo creía pero era real, ahí estaba ella siendo perseguida por Tobi/Madara….

_Siendo feliz con él, solo con él… _

No entendía por qué actuaba con ella de ese modo al quitarse la mascara, no había experimentado felicidad alguna desde hace muchísimos años… de verdad que se sentía como el niño que fingía ser…

_Era feliz con ella…_

_Y ella era feliz con él… _

Pero sabía que Sakura había sufrido una desilusión amorosa, su Sharingan no se lo había dicho, sí no su intuición de Hombre lo confirmaba… en todo ese tiempo, Sakura había recibido muchas invitaciones para salir por parte de los chicos del pueblo… pero no aceptó ninguna.

_Y ahí estaba el problema… _

Sakura no quería nada con nadie… ¿y él, que pasaría con él?

- "Tobi tonto… Sakura-chan solo… solo" – pero se vio necesario a interrumpir sus pensamientos infantiles…

¿Habría que aclarar lo que estaba pasando? No lo creo, es más que obvio que…. Madara Uchiha estaba enamorándose de Sakura…

- ¡Sakura-chan es una tramposa! –gritó Tobi mientras perseguía a la chica…

Mientras no le viera a los ojos, su Sharingan funcionaría a la perfección, todo estaba bien, solo Sakura y él, rodeados por aquel bosque…

Sin saber que… ciertos personajes se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos, eran de Konoha…

- ¿Qué son esos gritos Kakshi-sensei? –preguntó Sasuke.

- No lo sé, tal vez alguien esté en peligro.

- ¡vamos! –Sasuke salió disparado hacia aquel lugar de donde provenían los gritos…

Sakura corría felizmente por el bosque, siendo perseguida por la "Gran" fiera que era Tobi, quien le gritaba que no era justo, que quería saber que poder tenía sus ojos y algo más…

Y era feliz, corriendo por el bosque siendo perseguida por aquel hombre, tenía una pizca de ellos dos… la inocencia y las locuras de Naruto y la actitud y la mirada azabache de Sasuke…

**Capitulo Nueve: ¿No es ella?**

_"Se había olvidado de su sufrimiento, de su perdida y de la traición." _

Tropezó con algo en el momento en que sentía las manos de Madara en la cintura…

Sakura no dejaba de carcajearse, era tan feliz, ni siquiera con Naruto se había sentido tan en paz y tan alegre…. _¿eso significaba que…?_ _¿Acaso era posible?_ Se quedó en silencio… cuando vio la oscura mirada de Madara a través de la única abertura de la mascara… él sobre ella, la Naturaleza y el viento fresco rodeando sus cuerpo… y una suave mano blanquecina buscando la piel del enmascarado…

Y la mascara salió disparada al aire, pero mucho antes que cayera al suelo, sus labios ya estaban unidos, él era muchos años mayor que ella, Sakura apenas tenía quince años… y Madara aparentaba ser un poco más mayor que ella…

Muchos años de diferencia, mucha experiencia, pero ambos solo compartían una cosa…

Solo una cosa que los unía…

_La Soledad._

El beso empezó tierno y tímido, pero comenzaba a tomar energías en pasión y amor, mientras sus oscuros cabellos rozaban la blanca frente de ella podía sentir sus delgados dedos sobre su cráneo, intentando intensificar el beso.

Sabía bien, cerezas mezcladas con el deseo, tal vez, un poco más tarde todo eso se convertiría en un error, pero por el momento era lo que ambos querían, unirse en aquel beso…

Y los falsos cabellos oscuros de ella regados a su alrededor, Madara los había hecho crecer con un Juutsu especial…

- _Tobi dice que te ves más bonita con el cabello largo… JI, ji, ji…- _recordó el halago…

Y sintió como le hacía falta el aire, y como los labios del Uchiha antiguo bajaba por su cuello, mientras sus manos, entrelazadas y sobre su cabeza…

_Tirados sobre la hierba…. _

_En medio del bosque… _

¿Qué estaba haciendo…? ¿Qué sentía por ese hombre? Casi no lo conocía, no sabía nada de su pasado ¿Por qué se ocultó en aquel disfraz?

_ No le interesaba y no quería saber… _

¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué pasaba con el amor que le confesó tiempo a tras? ¿Acaso sucedió lo mismo con el sentimiento que sentía hacia Sasuke?

Que Naruto y Sasuke desaparezcan, su momento era el ser Libre bajo los besos de aquel hombre… ¿realmente amó a Naruto como ella decía? O es que… ¿se había equivocado de nuevo al pensar que era amor lo que sentía? ¿O es que confundió el amor con admiración?

No estaba segura, no sabía nada más que no podía controlarse mientras Madara seguía besándola…

- ¡Oye, tú! –aquella voz le sacó de su sueño… Madara había dejado de besarla, Sakura solo levantó la vista y…

- Sasuke…- Madara escuchó el murmuro de la chica, entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, Sakura le siguió, estaban uno a lado del otro.

Kakashi no esperó a mostrar su sorpresa, esa chica… esa chica se parecía demasiado a Sakura, su alumna, Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse… esa chica…

- han interrumpido un momento muy íntimo… ¿Qué quieren? –habló Madara, Sakura se aferró a su brazo y el Uchiha mayor (en esos momentos) se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos eran conocidos de Sakura.

- Tenemos que ir a casa…Sakura.- y Sasuke extendió su mano, Madara se interpuso entre el moreno y la ojijade.

- ¿Sakura? Aquí no hay nadie que se llame así…- interrumpió Madara.

- Sakura, sé que eres tú, vamos, volvamos a la aldea.- esta vez habló Kakashi.

- Ya les dije… Kuzunoha-san….- ahora se dirigía a ella, Sakura volteo a verle…

- Sakura, no finjas, sé que eres tú…- y Sasuke se acercó a ella, Madara chistó la lengua, la ojiverde se dio cuenta de que Madara estaba molestándose, un poco más y mostraría su Sharingan.

- Será mejor que se vayan, Yo no soy esa mentada Sakura… mi nombre es Kuzunoha Natsume… (. No se me ocurrió otro nombre… Gomenasai)

- Sakura…

- ¡Ya han escuchado! –y Madara alzó la voz, Kakashi lo miró seriamente, ese sujeto… era extraño, Sasuke chistó la lengua, el Jounin le volteo a ver, ese tipo, quien se encontraba con Sakura había hecho el mismo sonido, pero eso no significaba nada… ¿en donde lo había visto? Se le hacía conocido, sabía que… lo conocía pero ¿en donde, cuando…?

- Sasuke, déjalos… lo siento, hemos perdido a una persona especial para nosotros… y Kuzunoha-san se parece demasiado a ella…- comenzó a decir el Ninja Copia.

- … lamentamos mucho su perdida…- habló la joven, Madara le vio de reojo.

- Lo sentimos, tenemos mucho tiempo buscándola y nos desesperamos al no saber nada de Sakura…- ahora, el que habló fue Sasuke, Kakashi no despegó su mirada de su _"alumna"_ sabía que era ella… lo sabía, lo sentía en el alma… ¿pero si esa era Sakura por qué lo negaba?

¿No quería volver a verlos? A él, su maestro, a Sasuke y a Naruto ¿tanto deseaba echarlos al olvido…?

- Vámonos Sasuke… tenemos que encontrar al segundo equipo… nos vemos… Kuzunoha-san y…. – y su vista se detuvo en el moreno…

- Ryo.- contestó el moreno.

- Kuzunoha-san y Ryo-sama… lamentamos la interrupción…- y se retiraron, Sasuke se quedó quieto un par de segundos y luego siguió a su maestro.

Sakura soltó un suspiro fuerte y pesado… Madara volteo a verla, ella contestó la mirada y sonrío…

- ¿estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

- Si… estoy bien.- contestó la chica mientras recargaba su frente, en el fuerte pecho de aquel hombre.

Y él se limitó a abrazarla, mientras observaba con odio el camino por el cual, aquellos intrusos habían desaparecido.

Kakashi invocó a Pakkun, ya estaban a media hora lejos de aquel encuentro tan extraño, Kakashi sabía que esa Kuzunoha no era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura, su alumna, pero… ¿Quién era ese Hombre que la acompañaba? Miró a Sasuke de reojo, sabía más que nadie que el Uchiha sabía lo que él…

Y sus puños fuertemente cerrados le dejaban en claro que estaba locamente celoso, suspiró…

- Pakkun.- nombró Kakashi al ver al perro Ninja aparecer frente a él.

- Olfatea a Sasuke y dime a quien pertenece el olor.- Kakashi era muy listo, Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir al perro cerca de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó el moreno.

- Fuiste tú quien se acercó a esa mujer… algo de su rastro debió quedarte, si esa chica no es Sakura entonces Pakkun lo confirmará.- contestó el Ninja copia.

El perro dejó de olfatear a Sasuke y se quedó todo en silencio, Kakashi esperaba la respuesta, al parecer el mundo se había quedado en silencio, solo el viento y la hierba se mecían a su alrededor, como una canción de cuna que calmaba el llanto de sus corazones…

- … el Rastro pertenece a…. Sakura Haruno.- confirmó Pakkun mientras miraba a Kakashi y a Sasuke.

Sasuke empuñó las manos y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a ir tras su ex compañera de equipo, pero Kakashi lo detuvo por el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué hace, Kakashi-sensei? –gritó el chico.

- Ahora tenemos el rastro de Sakura de nuevo… tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con Naruto y los demás…

- Pero…- iba a reprochar…

- Sasuke… Naruto también necesita saber esto… a demás… ese sujeto es… muy sospechoso, no me gusta nada de él.- dijo él.

Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre la Hierba, con los pies cruzados, mientras el viento fresco golpeaba sus dorados cabellos, Hinata estaba a su lado, observándolo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, Naruto ya no era el mismo de antes.

_Y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie._

_Y todo por culpa de su egoísmo y estupidez._

- Tú no tienes la culpa, Hinata-chan.- Naruto la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que pensaba, como se sentía en esos momentos y ella comprendía lo que el sentía, lo conocía.

_Lamentablemente no tanto como lo conocía Sakura._

- Na…Naruto-Kun yo…- iba a decir pero se interrumpió.

- No dejaré de buscar a Sakura-chan pase lo que pase… pero tampoco te dejaré a ti… Hinata-chan.- aquellas palabras calaron bien en el fondo de su corazón ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué iría tras Sakura siempre? ¿Qué se quedaría a su lado por el resto de sus vidas? No entendía, en veces, desde que ella y Naruto estaban juntos podía ver a dos Uzumaki's, a veces, cuando su azulada mirada se perdía de la realidad y comenzaba a divagar en sueños, podía ver a un Naruto enamorado de otra mujer, a un Naruto que había perdido la mitad de su alma… a un Naruto destrozado; y en otras ocasiones volvía a ver al Naruto del cual se había enamorado…

Pero en esta ocasión no era ni uno de esos dos Naruto's al que estaba observando, al que le hablaba y eso le dolía más que nada…

El equipo de Maito Gai y el de Kakashi eran los encargados de la búsqueda de Sakura, pero en esta única ocasión, el equipo de Azuma los acompañaban.

Gai observaba a Lee sentado sobre una roca, su alumno no había vuelto a hacer el mismo desde que la flor de Konoha se había marchitado… el Cerezo había caído del árbol para secarse…

_Y todo por culpa del Uchiha y del Uzumaki…_

Él la hubiera hecho sumamente feliz, él no hubiera traicionado el amor de una hermosa flor… él jamás le hubiera hecho daño… pero el hubiera NO existe… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

_Maldito Sasuke, Maldito Naruto…_

Ino se puso de pie al ver a Kakashi y a Sasuke aparecer frente a ellos, Gai y Azuma estaban uno al lado del otro, dieron un par de pasos hasta detenerse frente al Ninja Copia…

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban a lado de Sasuke, al igual que los demás… todos formando un circulo alrededor del Uchiha y el Hatake… todos por un mismo objetivo.

_Saber algo de Sakura, la flor de Konoha_.

- Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? –preguntó Azuma, quien había dejado en el suelo su cigarrillo.

- ¿encontraste algo? –preguntó Gai.

Kakashi suspiró y volteo a ver a Naruto, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo, los demás lo imitaron, a excepción de los senseis…

- encontramos a Sakura.- soltó Kakashi con un deje de preocupación, Ino soltó un grito de emoción al igual que Tenten, Hinata observaba a Kakashi con preocupación…

- ¿pero…? –preguntó la Hyuuga, su voz llamó la atención de todos, Naruto cerró los ojos, ya sabía él que existía un pero…

- No volverá…- soltó Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos de un golpe…

- ¡¿por qué? –gritó el rubio desgarradamente.

- Cálmate Naruto, no es todo.- intervino Kakashi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó una sorprendida Ino.

- ¡Si, Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naruto.

- Naruto, chicos… Sakura no está sola… un hombre la acompaña…y al parecer… se han hecho muy buenos amigos…

- ¡¿un hombre, que hombre Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto se puso de pie de un salto, Sasuke observó a su amigo desde abajo, luego posó su vista en la Hyuuga que observaba el suelo.

_Naruto estaba celoso y la Hyuuga lo sabía._

- Naruto, aún no sabemos nada de él, por suerte Pakkun registró su rastro…. Tenemos que ir a Konoha a informar a Tsunade…- habló Kakashi, los equipos de prepararon para regresar a Konoha…


	9. 10 Besos y Caricias

**ALOHA!**

Espero que esten ien, Bueno, como han de sospechar... que yo siempre dejo comentarios Hasta el Final... Ja ja ja ja si, si, el **LEMON** ha llegado ¬¬ y aunque no es muy explicito solo las pervertidas como yo pueden leer esto o las o los Mayores de edad, si eres **MENOR,** y gustas leerlo, es **DECISIÓN** tuya, Si tu **MAMÁ** te cacha con las manos en la masa ... Yo no existo _¿ok? ja ja ja ja_

**_ bueno, les dejo saludos y Muchas Gracias. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diez: <strong>

**Besos y Carisias.**

Sakura picaba la verdura mientras Madara se encontraba en el porche, sentado sobre el suelo de madera, el paisaje era hermoso y fresco, tal como a él le gustaba apreciar.

Y recordó el rostro de uno de los intrusos, de aquellos que le interrumpieron, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sabía muy bien que la mujer que estaba preparando la cena dentro de la casa, lo conocía… el mundo era muy pequeño.

_Definitivamente lo era._

Por que ese chico no era nada más ni nada menos que otro Uchiha, se había enterado de que el muchacho había logrado su objetivo, matar a Itachi Uchiha, otro más de su familia.

Durante mucho tiempo había organizado su venganza perfecta en contra de la aldea, había logrado deshacerse de su Clan, lo habían traicionado y ese era el costo por haber ido contra el legitimo Líder del Clan Uchiha, la muerte, su pasado estaba lleno de Sangre, pero sus manos no tenían ningún rastro, más su presencia era otro asunto.

Él había obligado a Itachi a matar a su Clan, él y nada más que él había convertido en un monstruo a Sasuke Uchiha… y esa mujer que estaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña…

Había deshecho a ese monstruo que había sido Sasuke… y no solo él…

Sino él mismo había dejado de ser lo que era, pues se suponía que debía reorganizar a Akatsuki y volver al camino de la venganza:

_Destruir por completo a Konoha._

- la cena está lista… Madara-Kun…- y escuchó la dulce voz de la razón por la cual se quedaba en ese sitio, Sakura, sonrío al escuchar aquella melodía muy cerca de su oído.

Tsunade estaba que no cabía en la sorpresa… ¿Qué Sakura no quería volver? Entendía que su alumna estuviera enojada e intentara alejarse de Naruto y Sasuke, pero de ahí a que negara en querer volver ya era otro asunto y más grave.

- esa mujer era Sakura, su cabello era de otro color pero Pakkun identificó su aroma… ahora podemos ir tras ella…pero me preocupa ese Hombre con el que se encuentra.- dijo Kakashi, Tsunade pasó la mirada al Jounin y a cada uno del equipo encargado en la búsqueda de Sakura Haruno, su alumna.

- Sakura no es tonta, sabe lo que está haciendo, Tsunade-sama.- intervino Hinata, Tsunade cerró los ojos.

- Lo sé Hyuuga, lo sé…por eso tendré que ordenar lo siguiente… Kakashi, descríbeme a ese Hombre al que has visto junto a Sakura.- pidió la mujer.

Kakashi no sabía quien era, pero recordó algo que era valioso, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- se parece mucho a Obito Uchiha.- soltó el Jounin, los demás murmuraron e hicieron poco escándalo, Sasuke no podía creerlo… ¿Qué se parecía a uno de sus familiares, pero como?

Tsunade suspiró, le dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía a un lado, Sake, no había dejado de beber desde que Sakura había partido…

Meses, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Sakura los abandonó…

- Madara Uchiha.- soltó la rubia, Kakashi, Azuma y Gai se quedaron perplejos, Sasuke y los demás no sabía lo que pasaba, solo que otro Uchiha había metido sus garras en la vida de Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama… ¡diga que eso no es verdad! –gritó Kakashi, Sasuke lo único que sabía es que ese Madara Uchiha había sido un antiguo Líder de su Clan, que los suyos lo habían traicionado y que la aldea le había dado la espalda, exiliado, el primer Hokage lo había exiliado de la aldea, ¿pero por qué Sakura se encontraba con ese tipo de calaña? Nadie lo sabía.

- Si dices que ese hombre se parece a tú ex compañero de equipo, entonces es Madara Uchiha… Kakashi… quiero que envíen a un escuadrón ANBU… ellos se encargarán de traer a Sakura a…

- ¡NO! –gritó Naruto, quien se acercó a la mujer.

- Naruto-Kun.- murmuró Hinata.

- ¡No permitiré que nos saque de esta misión! ¡Sasuke teme, Kakashi-sensei y YO traeremos a Sakura-chan a salvo! ¡fue culpa mía que Sakura-chan se fuera, por favor vieja, no nos haga esto!

Tsunade tragó duro, no podía hacerle eso al equipo siete, pasó su mirada a todos ellos, suspiró, Naruto tenía razón, solo ellos lograrían traer a Sakura sana y salva.

- solo quiero que sepan algo…- comenzó a decir la Hokage.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Naruto.

- Madara Uchiha es un criminal que va más allá del libro Bingo… no hablen con él… no le miren… solo mátenlo y traigan a Sakura ¡es una orden! –gritó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

Madara Uchiha era muy peligroso y más para una joven como Sakura.

Sakura dejó los platos en su sitio, los lavó y los secó, como buena ama de casa que era y no había sido en Konoha, sonrío al pensar en ello, se estremeció al sentir la mirada de Madara en ella, se giró y el Hombre estaba sentado frente a la mesita, no se había movido ni un poco desde que ella recogió los platos.

Sakura lo observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer estaba meditando algo, suspiró y se alejó del comedor por el pasillo…

- vendrán por ti.- escuchó la ronca voz de Madara, Sakura se detuvo pero no volteo a verle.

- Me quedaré aquí.- contestó ella mientras continuaba su paso nuevamente.

- ¿y si te obligan…? –preguntó Madara mientras abría poco a poco los ojos, las sombras habían cubierto el mundo, la casa estaba oscura y lo que brilla no era la Luna, si no ese par de perlas color sangre…

Sakura se sentó sobre el futón, recorrió la puerta que daba al exterior y observó el jardín que había creado ella sola, y más allá, el bosque que la protegía del exterior… recargó sus manos sobre su cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por entre el cabello hasta llegar a la punta, desvaneciendo aquel oscuro color mientras su color Natural volvía a hacer el de antes… sonrío tristemente, Madara tenía razón, sus amigos de Konoha vendrían por ella… cerró los ojos y escuchó la puerta recorrerse, se giró sobre su asiento y ahí estaba, la razón por la cual había negado su identidad.

El Hombre al que amaba ahora, estaba segura, estaba enamorada de Madara Uchiha…

Se arrodillo frente a ella y le besó, un beso tierno e Inocente, estaban concientes de la enorme diferencia de edades y de lo que pasaría si la Hokage se enterara de lo que había entre ellos, pero a ninguno les importaba, ambos habían sufrido demasiado y estaban dispuestos a hacerse felices uno al otro a costa del dolor de los demás, pues así les habían pagado sus seres queridos… con una vieja, mal formada moneda de dolor…

El Beso se volvió más salvaje, mientras las masculinas manos de Madara recorrían la espalda de Sakura y las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella se enterraban en la oscura melena de él…

Besó su cuello y absorbió su aroma a cerezas de su cuerpo, gravando su olor en su memoria, mientras la frescura de su piel le provocaba un cosquilleo en la piel… sus blancos Hombros quedaron en libertad del Kimono, mientras el pecho de Madara estaba completamente al descubierto, mejilla contra mejilla, labios contra labios…

_Besos y caricias a contra luz de la Luna_…

Besó su cuello y sus hombros, robándole uno al otro, suspiros de placer y amor…

El Kimono cayó sobre sus caderas, mientras sus manos resbalaban por sus hombros y terminaban en su cintura, Madara la observaba con el Sharingan activado, esa mujer era suya, le pertenecía desde los tiempos indefinidos, el destino así lo quería, había sido ese mismo destino quien los había puesto en el mismo camino… y él respetaba eso y ella también.

Sus figuras de Hombre y Mujer marcadas por los rayos de la Luna, mientras el viento calido ahora, arropaba sus cuerpos desnudos; la recostó sobre el futón y la observó, admirando su blanco y delicado cuerpo, en cambio Sakura, solo le veía a los ojos, rozando su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, quienes subían y bajaban por su pecho y rodeaban su espalda cansada por el tiempo ¿cansancio, cual cansancio? Estando con ella no había nada de eso, al contrario, esa mujer hermosa le devolvía las energías.

Y se liberó de sus pantaloncillos, mientras que las piernas de ella se deshacían del resto del Kimono…

El amor era así, a veces extraño y Contreras, algunas veces se empeñaba por unir personas erróneas una con la otra y para eso existía el destino, para marcar el camino verdadero de cada ser, y ahí estaban ellos, los que el amor había desviado y el Destino unido…

Le besó una vez más los labios, mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, acariciaba y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras sus labios permanecían unidos, a veces tiernos, a veces salvajes…

_La Ama y señora de la noche aceptaba su unión…_

Aceptaba la decisión del Destino y el del amor….y la de la pareja misma.

- Sakura.- murmuró su nombre entre besos y caricias.

- Ma…Madara-Kun.- contestaba el gemido la muchacha ante el rose de sus partes intimas…

- Te…amo.- susurró Madara al tiempo en el que entraba en ella en una embestida lenta.

- ..¡AH!... ¡Ma…Madara-Kun! ¡Te amo…Te amo…! – gritó la pelirrosa al compás de una canción de amor, de placer y dolor…

- ¡AH! ¡Sakura! – e iba y venía dentro de ella, mientras Sakura aferraba su cuerpo al de él por la espalda y piernas.

El vaivén aumentó, al igual que las muestras de amor y el del placer… Sakura sentía los mojados besos de Madara por su cuello, por su pecho y finalmente volvían una vez más a sus labios… intentando una vez más revivir la llama que estaba consumiéndolos.

Aferró una de sus manos al futón, estrechándolo contra sus dedos, mientras la otra, recorría el muslo desnudo de la joven, Sakura movía sus caderas, ajustándose al cuerpo de ese Hombre al que poco conocía ¿Cómo era posible? No se lo pregunten a ella, no lo sabía.

_Y menos él._

La Luna desapareció entre las nubes, mientras que el Sol crecía en el horizonte… buscando su posición en el cielo celeste…

Mientras que él continuaba dentro de ella y recostado sobre Sakura, mientras sus manos entrelazadas, escenificaban su unión…

Su olor a cerezas lo había inundado, mientras los rayos del sol se encargaba de despertarlo… sus mechones rebeldes caían por su frente, rosando los pechos de ella, Se movió un poco para levantar la mirada y observarla dormir, en efectivo, Sakura descansaba en el mundo de Morfeo…

**_"Una noche perfecta, para la pareja perfecta"_**

Sentía la masculinidad de Madara aún dentro de ella, y le gustaba, y eso era lo que quería, estar así de unida con él.

En esos precisos momentos no sabía nada más que lo que había hecho y sentido durante la noche, las palabras de amor que Madara le había susurrado y jurado ante la Luna, y sus respuestas que no necesariamente fueron con palabras…

Era Obvio que se amaban y ella no haría nada por separarse de él y él tampoco lo haría…

Madara ya había despertado y mientras disfrutaba del confort de los senos de su mujer, pensaba en los de Konoha, sabía que la tormenta estaba por caer sobre ellos, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que la alejaran de él, el ángel que le hizo olvidarse del odio y de la sangre que por culpa suya fue derramada…

Esa era una poderosa razón por la cual llegaría a matar a cualquiera que intentara alejarlo de Sakura, si eso pasara, descargaría su cólera en el mundo…

Por qué así era Madara, enojo, ira… ante cualquiera que le arrebatara algo que era _muy_ suyo.

_Y Sakura ya pertenecía a Madara Uchiha._

Suspiró y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir un mordisco en uno de sus pezones, abrió los ojos de un golpe y ahí estaba Madara, con sus labios en su pecho, observándola.

- ¡Duele! –exclamó divertida la muchacha completamente sonrojada.

Madara liberó el pecho y sonrío, como si de un niño se tratara, también sonrojado y feliz…

- a Tobi le gustó mucho lo que hizo con Sakura-chan anoche.- Sakura no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, hundió sus dedos dentro de aquella melena oscura…

- Yo también lo disfruté, mucho.- contestó la muchacha.

Y Madara se movió dentro de ella, y buscó sus labios una vez más, mientras las emociones de la Noche anterior, volvían una vez más, en esa hermosa mañana…

**_"…Porqué Tobi es de Sakura..." "…Y Sakura es de Tobi…" _**


	10. 11 Enfrentamiento

**Capitulo Once: Enfrentamiento. **

Sasuke y Naruto corrían a lado de Kakashi, mientras el Ninja Copia no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se encontraran con Sakura, su alumna a lado de un Criminal que no tenía posición en el Libro del Bingo.

Gai y su equipo iban a unos metros tras ellos, mientras Azuma y sus alumnos iban sobre estos, deslizándose y saltando de rama en rama.

- Tenten…- llamó Ino a la castaña, la rubia saltó a tierra y se posesionó a lado de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ino? –preguntó la de coletas.

- ¿por qué crees que Sakura no quiera volver? Me eh estado preguntando eso desde que me enteré…- dijo la rubia mientras corría a lado de su amiga.

- No tengo la más minima idea, pueden ser muchas cosas en realidad…

- Si Sakura hubiera querido regresar… ella… creo que algo pasa entre Sakura y ese Hombre…- soltó la rubia, Tenten se sorprendió algo, pero luego lo dejó a un lado, ella también lo había pensado.

- Si… anoche estaba hablando con Neji… se lo comenté pero él no me dijo nada, Yo sé que los chicos creen lo mismo.- contestó la castaña.

- Si eso llega a ser cierto… entonces tendremos que preocuparnos por Naruto y Sasuke-Kun.

- Ino… ¿crees en verdad que Sakura…?

- Tal vez… ¿o por qué otra razón no regresaría? Kakashi-sensei no mencionó enfrentamiento alguno cuando se encontraron con ella.

- Tal vez… pero mejor pregúntate ¿Qué pasará si tus conclusiones son ciertas? ¿y si Sakura se enamoró del mayor enemigo de Konoha?

- Entonces no se lo perdonaré nunca.- murmuró Ino mientras empuñaba las manos, Tenten bajó la mirada pero luego se concentró en su camino.

Kakashi se detuvo frente a un campo abierto, no estaban muy lejos del lugar donde habían encontrado a Sakura y a Madara, Gai se detuvo a su lado al igual que Azuma, los chicos descansaban y se alimentaban formando un circulo…. Mientras los maestros, alejados de sus alumnos charlaban en la lejanía.

- Kakashi… ¿en que estás pensando? –preguntó Azuma.

Kakashi le miró de soslayo, entendía que sus amigos estuvieran preocupados, pero de ahí a revelar sus pensamientos eran otros asuntos, pero los comprendía, estaban preocupados por su alumna y eso merecía un mérito.

- es Sakura… y ese Hombre.- contestó el peligris.

- ¿Qué sucede? No te preocupes Kakashi ¡encontraremos a Sakura-chan! – y Gai hizo su extraño movimiento, el Jounin sonrío y Azuma solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Este tipo es un caso perdido.- murmuró Azuma.

- Claro que la encontraremos, Gai… pero no estoy muy seguro de que Sakura quiera volver… por más que lo pienso… me preocupa la relación que haya creado Sakura con Madara…- comenzó a decir el Ninja copia, Gai y Azuma lo miraban con comprensión.

- Sakura-chan ha sufrido mucho… primero el rechazo del Uchiha, luego la partida de este hace años… ahora con Naruto… quizá solo sea capricho.- comenzó a decir Gai.

- No… Sakura dejó de ser caprichosa hace muchos años… estoy segura que si intento alejarla de ese Hombre… sufrirá…- empezó a decir.

- Kakashi ¿no creerás que…? –pero Azuma se interrumpió.

- Si Sakura creo un lazo con ese Hombre, no estará dispuesta a cortar ese lazo… en ese caso… Sasuke y Naruto sufrirán…

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – preguntó Azuma.

- No lo sé… Sakura siempre ha sufrido y estoy de acuerdo con eso… siempre se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a lado de Sasuke y Naruto, tengo la ligera impresión de que ella siempre se vio caminando tras ellos, siguiendo sus pasos… pasos que jamás logró alcanzar… y ahora, pienso que… es hora de que Naruto y Sasuke acepten que Sakura no volverá…- y el Jounin se encaminó hacia los chicos, tenía que hablar con ellos y de las posibilidades pobres que tenían en que Sakura regresara con ellos.

- Pobre Kakashi.- se lamentó Gai, Azuma le miró de reojo.

- ¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó Azuma mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

- … ver a un alumno perderse en el camino de la vida es… doloroso y aterrador y más aún cuando no puedes hacer nada… Kakashi es fuerte, superó la partida del Uchiha y… ahora un segundo golpe… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione ante los resultados de intentar traer a Sakura de vuelta? –preguntó la bestia verde.

- No lo sé… Kakashi no es de esos Hombres que muestran sus sentimientos a cualquiera… pero tengo la ligera impresión que… si Sakura-san no vuelve a su lado… se romperá…y podremos ver a ese Hombre sensible que aferra ocultar.- contestó Azuma mientras veía a Kakashi alejarse del grupo junto con Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto observaba a Kakashi tranquilamente, mientras Sasuke se rascaba la cabeza, todavía no entendían de que quería hablar su maestro, suponían que de Sakura pero… no tenían ni una idea a donde quería llegar su profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó el rubio.

- ¿saben? La primera vez que los vi juntos creí que… estarían así por siempre… que crecerían uno a lado de los otros y… se volverían tan fuertes como ninguno… siempre juntos y yo con ustedes.- comenzó a decir, su voz melancólica temblaba y pasaba por desapercibida.

- Kakashi-sensei yo sé que Sakura-chan vo…

- No te la tengas muy creído, Naruto… Sakura ya no es esa muchachita conformista que conociste… no me dí cuenta antes pero lo hago ahora… ni tú, ni Sasuke ni yo, nos dimos cuenta de lo que Sakura significaba en nuestras vidas… hace tres días, cuando Sasuke y yo… la vimos a lado de aquel hombre, negó ser quien era… nos negó la posibilidad de volver…- Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, él no lo había visto de aquel modo, Naruto bajó la mirada.

- Kakashi-sensei… Sakura volverá… ella lo hará.- intervino Sasuke.

- ¿y si no regresa? ¿Qué haremos? Naruto tiene a Hinata… pero… ¿tú y yo Sasuke… que haremos? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto… y estoy seguro de que… ese Madara y Sakura, no están dispuestos a alejarse uno del otro…- y el Ninja copia cerró los ojos.

- ¡Sakura no será capas de hacernos eso! –se escuchó el grito de Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eran observados, miró a su maestro…

- Sakura-chan volverá con nosotros, Kakashi-sensei… estoy…

- Solo quiero decir que… pase lo que pase… acepten los hechos, yo no creo que Sakura vuelva…y si nos enfrentamos a Madara, es probable que al menos la mitad de nosotros morirá en batalla… por eso les preguntó ¿serán capaces de renunciar a Sakura… a cambio de sus vidas?

- ¡NOOOO! –Gritó Naruto molesto.

- Está loco si cree que renunciaremos a Sakura tan fácilmente…- comentó Sasuke mientras volvía al grupo, Naruto le siguió, Kakashi suspiró y soltó aquello…

- Entonces volverán a destrozar el corazón de Sakura…- aquellas palabras hizo que aquellos dos detuvieran el paso y se volvieran para verlo.

- Kakashi-sensei.- murmuró Sasuke.

- ¿no la han hecho sufrir ya lo suficiente? Sasuke… ¿no te fue demasiado dejarla en aquella banca, sola y en el frío…? No, tuviste que regresar para arruinar la relación entre ella y Naruto… y tú Naruto… la persona a la que más amaba en ese tiempo… ¿no te bastó con arrojarla al vació de la soledad y alejarte de ella cuando más te necesitaba? Tenías que meter las cuatro patas y enredarte con la Hyuuga… pase lo que pase cuando nos encontremos con ella… acepten los resultados tal y como son…-y Kakashi les dio la espalda, Naruto bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos, Sasuke suspiró melancólicamente, entendía lo que su maestro le quiso decir, pero no aceptaría que Sakura se liara con un criminal… eso…. Jamás.

**_"…Los caminos del Cerezo ya fueron escarbados…"_**


	11. 12 Batalla

**Capitulo Doce: La Batalla. **

Madara se encontraba buscándola, se había escondido demasiado bien, seguro había disipado su Chacra por todo el lugar, lo sentía, pero sabía en donde estaba, nadie podía ocultarse de Tobi, nadie…

- ¡Tobi te encontrara a Sakura-chan! –gritó el chico enmascarado mientras la buscaba, Sakura, con su cabello rosado a los hombros, lo observaba a través del tronco de un árbol, sonreía, le gustaba jugar a las escondidillas con Madara…

- ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – y la pelirrosa de llevó el susto de su vida al darse cuenta de que Tobi estaba tras ella, que la había engañado con un Clon de sombras, soltó la carcajada al sentir los brazos de Madara a su alrededor.

- ¡Me has asustado! –exclamó la muchacha divertidamente.

- ¡Tobi Es el mejor, es el mejor! ¡ahora le toca a Sakura-chan buscar a Tobi! –y el enmascarado desapareció entre una nube de Humo.

Sakura sonrío y se dispuso a buscara a Tobi…

- ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – gritó la joven, mientras varias copias de ella aparecían a su lado, todas ellas dirigiéndose a distintas direcciones, y con el mismo propósito.

_Buscar al niño travieso de Tobi._

Sakura caminaba por el bosque, lenta y calmadamente, buscaba a Tobi y estaba segura de que no se la pondría tan fácil, pero lo haría, encontraría a Madara costara lo que costara.

- ¡Date prisa, Sakura-chan, Tobi se está cansando! –escuchó la dulce voz de Tobi por todo el lugar, Sakura volteo hacia arriba, los árboles eran tal altos, estaba segura de que Madara estaba oculto allá arriba, ordenó a los Clones subir y buscarlo, mientras ella caminaba en tierra, se sentó y se recargó en el árbol cuando sintió que una de los Clones había atrapado a Tobi.

- ¡No es justo, No es justo…Sakura ha hecho trampa…trampa! –se quejaba el muchacho mientras dos Clones lo cargaban una de cada brazo, mientras esta colgaba entre ellas.

La verdadera Sakura soltó la carcajada al verlo en aquel modo, se veía tan… tierno, tan infantil…

_Los Clones desaparecieron_.

- no eres muy bueno ocultándote de mi…- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- No soportaría alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo.- escuchó la pelirrosa el murmuro de Madara en su oído, mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la de él.

- Oh, entonces me has dejado ganar… ¿no es así? –preguntó la ojijade.

- Puede que si… puede que no…- decía aquel Hombre mientras le besaba el Hombro.

Sakura soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, pero la felicidad se esfumó al sentir aquellas presencias tan conocidas por Sakura y por Madara, Sakura se estremeció, el Uchiha pasó sus manos sobre el cabello rosado de Sakura, transformándolo en uno oscuro.

Estaba harto de pensar en que volverían para llevársela, alejarla de él sería un error por parte de ellos que no perdonaría nunca…

- son tus amigos.- murmuró Madara mientras observaba a Sakura de reojo.

- No iré con ellos… me quedaré a tu lado… pero no les hagas daño…- murmuró Sakura, Madara sonrío de medio lado.

- Todo depende…- contestó.

- ¿depende de que…? –preguntó ella.

- Si atacan o no…- le contestó mientras desapareció entre una explosión de Humo.

- Madara-Kun.- murmuró.

- Regresa a casa…- escuchó, a voz de Madara Uchiha provenir de todos lados, Sakura sonrío y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, su nuevo hogar.

Kakashi se detuvo, Pakkun estaba a su lado al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, Gai y su equipo habían recibido la localización de la casa en donde Sakura podría estar, el equipo de Azuma serviría como refuerzos en caso de una batalla.

Kakashi se detuvo al verlo ahí, a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos, Sasuke empuñó las manos y Naruto ajustó la quijada, ese debería ser el tipo con el que Sakura estaba.

Azuma se sorprendió al verlo, ese era Madara Uchiha, antes había visto una imagen de él en unos pergaminos de su padre, empuñó las manos, el tercero le había dicho que ese hombre era el enemigo más grande que Konoha podría tener, que era sumamente poderoso y que no debía enfrentarlo solo… en otras palabras, tenía que correr.

_Pero eso no pasaría, no en esta ocasión._

Vestía una armadura samurai, su cabello había cambiado, un aura asesina se podía sentir en ese lugar, la presencia de Madara Uchiha provocaba eso y mucho más, dio un paso más y Kakashi retrocedió otro, el miedo que sentía no era nada comparado al que Orochimaru emanaba de su cuerpo. _Lo Sobrepasaba_.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y ese fue el detónate que le dio valor como maestro, un alumno no podía ser más valiente que su maestro, era inconcebible.

Sasuke ni se inmutó, quizá pertenecer al mismo Clan servía de algo, el moreno dio un paso adelante y vio a Madara a los ojos, pero este no los observaba, sino a él, a Kakashi…

- pensé que no los volvería a ver.- la voz de Madara retumbó por todo el sitio, el equipo Azuma se ocultaba entre los árboles, pero podían observar todo claramente.

- Tienes algo que nos pertenece.- habló Sasuke, fue en ese momento en que Madara le miró.

- Otro Uchiha… pensé que se habían matado mutuamente como los animales que son…- comentó el hombre, Kakashi empuñó las manos.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Sakura-chan… Si, sé quien es ella… y que a mi concierne ella no les pertenece…- contestó Madara a la afirmación de Sasuke.

Sasuke empuñó sus manos, ese sujeto estaba colmando su poca paciencia…

- ¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –gritó Naruto, Madara sonrío arrogantemente, buscaba que los de Konoha lo atacarán para así tener que deshacerse de ellos, le había dicho a Sakura que al menos que ellos lo atacaran él se defendería… pero jamás mencionó algo sobre provocarlos.

Ino fue separada de su equipo para acompañar al equipo de Gai, se encontraban frente a aquella casa, no era muy grande pero si muy hermosa, había un precioso jardín rodeando el edificio, Gai se dirigía hacia la entrada cuando Madara apareció frente a él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el Uchiha, Gai dio un paso hacia a tras, nunca lo había visto…así que este era otro Uchiha ¿eh?

- ¡estamos aquí por la flor de Konoha! –gritó la bestia verde, Madara permanecía impasible.

- Estoy de acuerdo de que es una flor… más no que sea de Konoha.- contestó seriamente Madara.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó Ino, llamando a su amiga.

Sakura escuchó el grito y se puso de pie, Madara le había dicho que volviera a casa y así lo hizo, pero al escuchar la voz de Ino no pudo evitar ponerse de pie e ir a ver…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó el Clon de Madara, pues el real, se encontraba frente a Kakashi y su equipo.

- ¡Frentona, sal de ahí de una vez, regresamos a la aldea ahora mismo! –gritó Ino.

- Ella no irá a ningún lado y menos a Konoha.- respondió Madara.

- Tú cállate, asesino.- contestó Ino, Madara entrecerró los ojos, esa chica le provocaba un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo.

- Puerca, guarda silencio.- Madara ya había sentido la presencia de Sakura tras él, Ino se sorprendió al verla, tenía el cabello negro y vestía un fino Kimono blanco.

- Sakura… ¡ ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? –gritó Ino.

- ¡Mi hermosa flor de cerezo, vuelve con nosotros! –gritó Lee, Gai se interpuso entre su alumno y Madara al ver el Sharingan de este activarse al instante de aquellas palabras.

- No seas imprudente, Lee.- aconsejó el maestro, entonces, Tenten confirmó sus sospechas, Neji le miró de reojo, recordando la platica de la noche anterior.

- Regresen por donde vinieron… no regresaré a Konoha ni hoy… ni nunca.- contestó Sakura.

- Sakura-san…- murmuró Tenten.

- ¡ ¿por qué? ¿por qué Naruto te fue infiel…? ¿por orgullo? ¿o por qué cosa…? –intervino Ino furiosa, Sakura pasó su mirada en Madara, este le miraba de reojo.

- Por qué ya no hay nada en Konoha que me interese… lo tengo todo en este lugar…- contestó Sakura.

- Y ustedes estorban…- habló Madara mientras daba un paso al frente, Neji se posesionó frente a Ino y a Tenten.

_Por otro lado._

- Sakura-chan debe estar en esa casa, Kakashi-sensei.- habló Naruto.

- Si… ella está ahí… pero ustedes de aquí no pasan.- contestó Madara.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! –gritó Naruto mientras se lanzaba contra Madara.

Y ahí estaba, el motivo que tanto anhelaba para iniciar una batalla y arrasar con las vidas de aquellos invasores…

- ¡NARUTOOO! –gritó Kakashi, Azuma dio la orden de salir de su escondite a Shikamaru y a Chouji, Hinata iba con ellos.

Sasuke fue tras Naruto, activó su Sharingan y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo contra Madara, Kakashi no esperó más y fue en la ayuda de sus alumnos, Azuma y Shikamaru fueron tras ellos, mientras que, en la lejanía, un arrogante Madara sonreía, la sangre nuevamente sería derramada, pero esta vez… para que Sakura fuera dejada en paz.

- ¡déjate de estupideces, Sakura y ven con nosotros! – gritó Ino mientras se encaminaba hacia Sakura, la pelirrosa suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento… pero de aquí… tú no pasas.- escuchó la voz de Madara frente a ella.

Gai observaba la dificultad que tendrían al enfrentarse a Madara, entonces envió una orden a Neji y a Lee, estos asintieron y se lanzaron contra Madara, Gai hizo lo mismo, mientras Tenten e Ino iban tras Sakura, la pelirrosa entró rápidamente la casa, mientras Madara luchaba contra Gai y sus alumnos.

Madara golpeo el estomago de Naruto y lo lanzó a un lado, Sasuke intentó atacarlo pero este solo lo evadía, Madara activó el Sharingan y se enfrentó al descendiente de uno de sus primos.

_Ellos dos eran los últimos Uchiha… _

Y si seguía así… _solo habría uno._

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Juutsu! – gritó Sasuke, el moreno inhaló aire después de conjugar un par de movimientos con sus manos y al exhalar expulsó de su boca una gran bola de fuego que iba directamente hacia Madara, este desapareció de su vista y apareció tras él, Sasuke se quedó helado.

- Un gran intento pero…fallaste.- escuchó su voz tras él, el legendario Uchiha intentó golpearlo pero Kakashi evadió el golpe con su presencia.

Ino se detuvo, Tenten estaba a su lado y Sakura estaba arrodillada en aquella vacía habitación, las observaba desde el centro, la rubia y la castaña se acercaron, respiraban agitadamente.

- vuelve Sakura, regresemos juntas a la aldea, por favor.- pidió Ino amablemente mientras ofrecía su mano a su amiga, Sakura sonrío dulcemente, Tenten solamente se quedó callada.

- Lo siento, Ino… no volveré.- contestó Sakura.

- ¡¿pero porque? – gritó la rubia.

Sakura bajó la mirada y miró sus manos, levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos verdes en ambas chicas, sonreía tristemente; Tenten estaba perpleja, consiguió descifrar esa mirada, entonces, después de todo… Sakura y Madara…

- me eh enamorado de Madara-Kun.- y aquella respuesta hizo eco en aquella habitación, Ino sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué se había enamorado del más grande traidor de la aldea?

**_"…el ultimo cerezo esta a punto de caer…"_**


	12. 13 Olvidado y 14 Por Siempre

**Capitulo Trece: Olvidado.**

Ino apretó sus puños y se lanzó contra Sakura, la castaña fue testigo como la rubia abofeteaba a Sakura varias veces…

- ¡¿Cómo puedes traicionar a la aldea de esta forma? ¡ ¿Cómo? –gritó Ino desesperada, desesperada por recuperar a su amiga.

- Yo no traicioné a nadie… solo… solo me fui.

- ¡ ¿y como le llamas a eso, Sakura? Si fue por lo que te hizo Naruto…

- ¡deja en paz a Naruto! ¡esto ya no tiene nada que ver con él…! Y tú lo sabes, Ino.

Y una fuerte explosión estremeció el cuerpo de Tenten y el de Ino, Sakura ya sabía lo que estaba pasando a fuera… Madara se estaba enfrentando a aquellos que querían separarlos.

- no puedo creer lo que escucho… Sakura… entonces eres una vil mentirosa… le dijiste a Naruto que lo amabas y…- pero Ino fue interrumpida.

- Y era verdad… Yo lo amaba…y él no hizo nada más que hacerme daño… lo eh superado…

- Sasuke-Kun está Luchando contra un gran enemigo por ti, para que tú vuelvas ¡Maldita sea Sakura no puedes hacerles esto!

- ¡cállate Ino! ¡Cállate! ¡no me pidas nada! Ellos hicieron conmigo lo que se les dio la gana… Sasuke-Kun despreció mi amor, Naruto simplemente se dio la media vuelta y…- Sakura recordó lo de la Hyuuga.

Hinata cayó al suelo con una herida en el hombro, por más que intentaba acercarse a Naruto para ayudarlo, más herida salía, ese Madara era muy poderoso, Azuma se encontraba recargado a un árbol con un Kunai incrustado en la pierna, Chouji estaba inconciente y Shikamaru intentaba retener a Madara con su técnica de sombras…

- ¡NARUTO! –gritó Sasuke al verlo levantarse, perdiendo el control ante el Kyuubi, Madara se quedó serio… estaba en, otras palabras.

_En serios problemas…_

- lo eh olvidado, eh olvidado el amor que sentía por Sasuke y por Naruto… no volveré porqué encontré en Madara algo que nadie más me había ofrecido…

- ¿y según tú…que es? –retó Ino a que le contestara, Tenten iba a interferir pero… simplemente no pudo.

- … caminar junto al ser amado a su lado… de lado a lado… junto con Naruto y Sasuke siempre iba tras ellos, mirando sus espaldas… ¡estoy harta de sentirme débil!

- ¡ ¿y apoco Madara Uchiha te ofrece eso? –gritó Ino encolerizada.

- ¡Claro! ¡eso y mucho más! No volveré a la aldea…

Entonces, las tres chicas se quedaron inmóviles al sentir él chacra del Zorro de nueve colas, Sakura se puso de pie al sentir el poder descontrolado de Naruto.

La pelirrosa pasó por un lado de Ino y de Tenten a toda velocidad, al llegar a fuera vio el Clon de Madara desaparecer en una explosión de Humo, Neji y Lee estaban sumamente heridos, Gai estaba inconciente al otro lado…

Sakura vio una gran nube de fuego a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque, Naruto se había transformado en el Kyuubi, Tenten e Ino se encontraban ayudando a sus compañeros.

- ¡No des ni un solo paso, Sakura! ¡en lugar de estar preocupada por ese Hombre deberías ayudarnos a curar a los chicos! –gritó la rubia.

- Ya me eh preocupado por la gente más que por mi misma por demasiado tiempo… ¿No crees, Ino? –la rubia se quedó en silencio, no sabía que contestar a aquello, pues Sakura tenía razón, para su amiga siempre había sido así, primero los demás y luego ella…

- Sakura…

- Si no pongo mi felicidad primero en estos momentos, no seré capaz de ser feliz nunca…lo siento Ino… pero ya es hora de que piense primero en mi…- y la pelirrosa desapreció entre los árboles, Ino intentó ir tras ella pero Tenten la detuvo.

- Ella tiene razón y lo sabes.- dijo la castaña.

Madara tenía la armadura Samurai desgarrada, si no fuera por su velocidad entonces el Kyuubi le hubiera volado los órganos con aquel zarpazo.

Respiraba agitadamente, la presencia del Kyuubi absorbía el chacra de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor, y no solo los compañeros de equipo que acompañaban al chico Kyuubi estaban siendo afectados, si no él mismo.

Y vio como la octava cola aparecía, ahora si estaba en problemas, su Mnagekyo Sharingan no le serviría de nada ahora… sonrío al ver como el Kyuubi abría la boca, seguro lo atacaría con un Shuriken Rasengan tan poderoso que lo haría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

_Sakura._

Miró el cielo y pensó en ella, al menos tendría muchos amigos que la consolaran cuando él no estuviera…

Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquella noche cuando fue de ella y ella fue suya, sonrío ligeramente… despidiéndose mentalmente de la mujer a la que tanto amaba…

_Ya no más besos…_

_Ya no más carisias…_

_Ya no más abrazos…_

_Ya no más escondidillas…_

_Ya no más risas…_

_Ya no más Sakura…_

_Ya no más Madara… _

- _"Adiós Sakura…"_ - se despidió el Uchiha de la pelirrosa…

- ¡MADARA –KUUUUN! – y el ataque se lanzó hacia su pecho, mientras escuchaba la voz de la persona a la que más había amado en toda su vida…

_Sakura y Madara… _

**_"Ya no más Sakura y Madara…"_**

**Capitulo Catorce: Por siempre.**

Kakashi no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, Sasuke, desde el suelo observaba como pasaba aquello, Azuma dejó de atender su herida al ver como el fuego consumía al mayor enemigo de su aldea… o eso creía.

Hinata temblaba de pies a cabeza al ver aquello, como el fuego consumía lo más sagrado en la vida.

_El amor._

- ¡! – soltó un desgarrador grito la Hyuuga.

Ino se quedó helada al escuchar a Hinata gritar, Tenten se puso de pie, Neji ya estaba conciente, Lee ya tenía las heridas cerradas y Gai ya se había lanzado hacia el otro escenario de Guerra.

- Sakura.- murmuró Ino tristemente.

**_"Y cada vez que veía tus ojos, me perdía en tu oscura mirada…_**

**_Pero ahora no me queda nada…_**

**_Al ver el fuego arder a nuestro alrededor…_**

**_Mi alma se desvanece al pensar que jamás volveré a verte…_**

**_No podré vivir sin ti…_**

**_Así que prefiero ir contigo…_**

**_No importa a donde vayas… Yo estaré a tu lado…_**

**_Siempre…"_**

Kakashi se encontraba frente a Tsunade, la rubia no podía creerlo, pero ya se imaginaba que algo como eso pasaría, suspiró, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Lee habían sido los que más lastimados habían salido, la Hokage bebió de aquel vaso, Sake, la bebida que le haría olvidar que había perdido a su alumna, su querida alumna.

- ¿estás seguro de todo? – preguntó la mujer.

- Si.- contestó Kakashi, Tsunade cerró los ojos.

**_"Mañana será otro día…mientras estemos juntos nada importará…"_**

Ino se encontraba pelando una manzana para Sasuke y Naruto, quienes compartían habitación, los chicos habían estado dormidos los últimos tres días, Naruto ya se había recuperado de su transformación y Sasuke tenía un brazo roto y un par de costillas fuera de lugar, la rubia suspiró mientras la cáscara de la manzana caía al suelo.

Un fuerte ruido tocar el piso le despertó, abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer a su lado, una pelirrosa que pelaba una manzana, la cáscara había caído al suelo, ahora el cuchillo partía en pedazos la fruta, la deliciosa fruta. Pero de repente vio a una rubia ocupar el lugar de una pelirrosa ojos verdes…

_Ino._

_Y no Sakura. _

No era Sakura la que se encontraba ahí, no era Sakura la que había acomodado sus costillas, No era su amada compañera de equipo la que lo había vendado, no era esa pelirrosa la que le gritaba lo mucho que lo quería en la infancia, No era esa ojos verdes que intentó detenerlo aquella vez que se fue con Orochimaru, buscando el poder para matar a Itachi.

_No era Sakura… _

Naruto abrió los ojos al oler aquel perfume de cerezos, la vista estaba borrosa y lo único que podía saber era que era una chica, levantó su brazo lentamente y rozó el brazo de la joven, distinguió que se giraba hacia él, Sasuke le miraba de reojo, ni uno de los dos podía moverse mucho…

- Sakura….Chan.- murmuró el rubio mientras intentaba tocar a la joven que distinguía entre borrones.

Ino le tomó la mano y le sonrío, sabía que Naruto no podía verla claramente y que pensaba que era Sakura, suspiró y le metió un trozo de manzana en la boca, el rubio comenzó a masticar, luego se volvió hacia Sasuke e hizo lo mismo, este comenzó a masticar lentamente.

El silencio reinaba en esa habitación, Hinata veía el cielo a través de la ventana, como las aves revoloteaban en el cielo, las lagrimas caían sobre sus blancas y frías mejillas, Neji estaba a su lado, cuidandola…

- Hinata-sama.- la llamó el castaño, Hinata volvió para verlo.

- Neji Onee-san.- murmuró la muchacha, Hinata tenía una pierna y un brazo vendado.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el muchacho.

- Bien… ¿y Naruto-Kun, como está? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

- Esta inconciente, Yamanaka-san está cuidándolo junto con Sasuke.

- Ya veo… ¿aun no le dicen lo que pasó? –preguntó la joven.

- No…y no lo harán… Tsunade ha ordenado que nos quedemos callados… por siempre.- confesó el muchacho, Hinata soltó el llanto aún más fuerte, no podía creerlo, ella… Naruto, lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

**"El árbol perdió sus flores entre las llamas… mientras el cuervo ardía junto con ellas…"**

- Hinata-sama, no llore, por favor.- pidió Neji, pero Hinata no escuchó palabra alguno, su primo no vio lo que ella vio, no presenció lo que ella presenció…

FLASH BACK…

- _¡MADARA –KUUUUN!- Hinata vio a Sakura aparecer de la nada, el cabello rosado flotando tras su espalda, mientras Naruto le lanzaba a Madara una poderosa bola de fuego tan gigante…_

- _¡SAKURA-SAAAN! – nadie vio lo que ella, pues el humo y el fuego lo cubría todo a excepción del lado donde ella se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que Sakura la observaba mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Madara…_

_Sakura le sonrío dulcemente… _

_Para luego abrazar a Madara y besarlo… mientras las llamas del ataque del Kyuubi rodeaba sus cuerpos… _

_El Bijuu atentó contra lo más sagrado… el amor… _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tenten entró a la habitación de Lee, este veía una margaríta que intentaba sobrevivir dentro de un blanco jarrón que se encontraba en la mesita de a lado, la castaña lo vio con nostalgia.

- Sakura-san siempre me traía margaritas cuando me hospitalizaban…. Siempre.- murmuró Rock Lee.

Tenten no supo que hacer más que escucharlo, su amigo estaba deprimido, cuando ella e Ino llegaron a lado de Kakashi y los demás, Naruto, Sasuke, Azuma y Chouji estaban inconcientes, Madara y Sakura no fueron encontrados, Shikamaru no vio nada al igual que Kakashi y Hinata no habló en todo el camino de regreso.

El lugar donde había comenzado la batalla había quedado totalmente destruido, y la casa donde Madara y Sakura habían vivido durante aquellos meses había sido derrumbada, el jardín destruido… por un Kakashi desgarrado y destruido, al parecer Hinata había visto algo y se lo había contado al Ninja Copia.

_Y lo supuso, lo sabía… _

Madara y Sakura habían muerto en uno de los ataques del Kyuubi… ni siquiera quedaron cenizas de ellos… nada… ni una sola pista de que habían estado vivos… o que estaban muertos…

Y de eso ni una sola palabra a Naruto…. Ni una sola.

Pero un Hombre al que amaba tanto a una mujer no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que sucedía, Sasuke fue dado de alta a dos días después de su despertar, Naruto un par de horas antes…

Sasuke andaba sin razón alguna por las calles de la aldea, el motivo que lo obligó a volver había desaparecido, no sabía si estaba bien o si estaba herida… o peor aún.

_Viva o muerta._

No sabía nada de Sakura, la chica que en alguna época hubiera muerto por él, pero su arrogancia, egoísmo y su ambición terminaron por marchitar esa flor rosácea, a esa Sakura que profesaba un amor por él hace ya varios años… y ahora ¿en donde se encontraba? Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que él había sido el detonante de todo, si hubiera comprendido que Sakura ya no lo amaba desde un principio, y si él no hubiera regresado por esa arrogancia… Sakura en esos momentos estuviera viva, Naruto estuviera Feliz y… y él estuviera sumido en la soledad que la Venganza le había traído.

Suspiró, pasó por un lado del puente, en aquel donde siempre se encontraba con Sakura y Naruto…

_Y en el que ahora solo se toparía con su rubio amigo… _

_Amigo_… esa palabra que ahora sonaba tan falsa, al menos viniendo de él, él jamás respetó la amistad que había entre él y Naruto, entre ellos y Sakura… él nunca valoró nada de ese lazo que había creado con aquellos dos, sus únicos amigos, su familia…

Y él mismo había destruido a esa Familia, separando a esos amigos, suspiró nuevamente mientras se acercaba a un melancólico Naruto, ahora Sakura ya no estaba ¿Cómo diablos se le llamaría ahora a ese extraño lazo que unía a Naruto y a él?

_Lastima._

Y lo sabía, sabía que Naruto estaría a su lado por eso, por lastima, por no querer verlo sólo ante el rechazo de los demás…

- Naruto.- lo llamó.

Y el rubio no se molestó en darse la media vuelta…

- Sasuke.- escuchó su nombre provenir del muchacho.

- Lo lamento…- se disculpó para seguir derecho en su camino, cruzar el puente y salir de la aldea, regresar a la soledad en la que él solo se había sumergido… pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, se giró y ahí estaba el rubio.

- Si te vas… tendré que traerte por los cabellos, Teme… y a Sakura-chan no le gustará vernos separados de nuevo…- escuchó la débil voz de su amigo.

- Dobe yo…- pero fue interrumpido.

- Si te vas… yo iré contigo…y si yo me voy contigo tendré que dejar sola a Hinata-chan…y yo no quiero eso.- comenzó a decir.

- Entonces quédate Dobe… Yo me…

- No… deja de decir idioteces Teme… Yo respetaré la memoria de Sakura-chan… tú has lo mismo… por qué sabemos que ella no quiere que te vayas… me lo ha dicho en sueños… me ha pedido que cuide de ti y de Kakashi… lo siento Sasuke baka… pero eres un Teme del tamaño del mundo y no permitiré que te largues así como así… ¡ ¿me oyes? –gritó aquella pregunta, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, él también había tenido un sueño parecido.

Soñó con Sakura, en medio de un campo abierto rodeado por grandes montañas, mientras un cerezo florecido se levantaba en el centro de aquel valle, la hierba se movía, mecida por el viento fresco de una extraña primavera…

- _Cuida a Naruto y a Kakashi por mí… ¿quieres, Sasuke-Kun? _

La voz de Sakura sonaba delicada, dulce y hacía eco en todo el sitio, levantó la mano e intentó tocarla, su rosado cabello se movía hacia el frente, el viento le golpeaba, intentando alejarla de él…

- _Sakura.- _le nombró.

- _No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke-Kun… yo estaré cuidando de ti… _- y el moreno vio como Sakura se volvía un puñado de pétalos de cerezo y como el viento se los llevaba en su viaje….

- Teme… ¿Qué te pasa? –escuchó la voz de Naruto, parpadeo un par de veces y regresó a la realidad, pero prefería mil veces estar en ese sueño… que vivir en un mundo donde Sakura ya no estaba…

- Lo siento… me perdí.- susurró el moreno.

- Hinata-chan y yo…- comenzó a decir un triste Naruto.

- Si no la amas… déjala.- aconsejó el moreno, Naruto levantó la mirada rápidamente, le observó a los ojos y sonrío.

- Ese es el problema.- comenzó a decir, Sasuke sonrío y empuñó las manos, coraje disfrazado en felicidad arrogancia…

- ¿te ha gustado, verdad?

- Lo siento Teme… pero estos meses han sido… muy difíciles para mi…

- ¡maldito Usuratonkashi! –gritó Sasuke mientras se iba contra su cuello, Naruto le tomó por las muñecas y soltó la carcajada.

- ¡espera Teme…! – empezó a decir el muchacho, Sasuke suspiró y lo soltó.

- Naruto-baka… ¿seremos amigos…siempre? –preguntó Sasuke con la mirada en el suelo, Naruto sonrío zorrunamente.

- Por siempre, Teme… ¡Ey, Hinata-chan! – y el rubio salió corriendo hacia Hinata, quien se dirigía cabizbaja hacia su hogar.

Y Sasuke vio a su rubio amigo ir hacia la Hyuuga, suspiró cansinamente, si hubiera sabido que Naruto y Hinata iban a terminar juntos… él jamás hubiera atentado contra la relación de Sakura y su amigo… ahora Sakura se había perdido entre las corrientes del viento…

- maldito Naruto, pero ya me las pagará.- murmuró el Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia un Naruto feliz y una sonrojada Hinata, el Uchiha sonrío, ya se imaginaba que cosas estaba diciéndole.

Se detuvo en seco al olfatear aquel aroma, se giró sobre sus talones... un olor a cerezas le invadió los poros de su Nariz…y entre el bosque pudo verla… no claramente, pero si su silueta y sus verdosos ojos… le sonreía…

- Sakura.- murmuró un impactado Sasuke, vio a Sakura mandarle una señal de silencio con su dedo índice en sus rosados labios… y movió su mirada a un par de centímetros a un lado de la pelirrosa, había un hombre de rojizos ojos, como los qué él poseía en algunas ocasiones, le abrazaba protectoramente y Sasuke sonrío… él cuidaría de Naruto y Sakura lo cuidaría a él… pero ahí estaba el Hombre al que tanto envidiaba… el Hombre que cuidaría a Sakura…

- Si le haces daño… te mataré.- juró Sasuke al viento, mientras observaba como Sakura y Madara desaparecían entre las sombras del bosque…

- ¡Teme ya te dije, si te vas yo iré tras de ti y te traeré de las greñas, dattebayo! – escuchó el grito del rubio, el moreno se giró y vio a Naruto abrazando a Hinata, este sonrío y se dirigió hacia ellos.

_Por siempre… _

Una oración tan corta pero tan larga en significados… Por siempre se amarían… se cuidarían… así tuviera ella que alejarse de sus amigos…

**_"Y la semilla de un nuevo árbol nacía en medio de un valle sagrado… porqué el fuego no siempre traerá desgracias, si no un nuevo camino que recorrer…"_**

**_ FIN_**


End file.
